Plaids and Stripes Dont mix
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: Lily and the gang... Magic, Love, Voldie.. what more could you want.. Read it, you just might like it. R
1. Explaination

A.N. this is my first story on ff.net so please be nice to me. I cant figure out why it only comes up as on paragraph if some one can help me that would be very nice.. I already have it double spaced.. anyway I own nothing J.K. Rowling does.. have a nice day..  
  
From where she stood off looking towards the horizon, it seemed that there was one single tree standing between her and the going downward sun. The tree looked so lonely, like it had never had a companion during its existence.  
  
"That tree is probably really lonely. Like me.." The young woman with scarlet hair looked down towards the ground, slightly depressed.  
  
The young woman was around the age of sixteen, with beautiful red hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen, though she may have been a little on the chubby side she was still very pretty. Though no one noticed because she didn't have any friends and she always kept to herself and read. One of the shyest girls at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and she got picked on, boy did she get picked on.  
  
The Marauders where just about the only people that paid any attention to her, it wasn't the attention she wanted. They were always pulling endless pranks on her, because she was "fat", as they had called her many of times. She really didn't want to believe what they said, but deep down in her heart she knew it was true and she wanted to change just to spite them.  
  
When the young woman went back in to the large house, she needed to make plans with her mother to go on a diet and become one of those way to skinny bean-pole girls.  
  
"Mum.. can you help me with this.. errr.. project that I would like to work on to lose some of this excess baggage that I carry around.. in other words I want to be skinny mum.. please help me.." The young woman's eyes were pleading with her mothers.. Her mother just looked at her, she couldn't really think she was obese could she.. thought her mother.  
  
"Lily, darling you are not fat. You are very beautiful. " The young woman with the scarlet hair eyes went from pleading to hurt.  
  
"How could you think that I am beautiful, look at me mum.. I am fat, and I know I am. I am very tired of looking like I ate a house. I don't deserve to look like this and you know it. Help me to look like the person I really am. Please." Lily, the young woman, knew that her mother would help her because that's just how she is. Lily and her mother looked so much alike, except her mother was not chubby at all, in fact she was too skinny.  
  
"Of course I will help you but I am still saying that you are beautiful the way you are. Is there a boy that you are doing this for, one perhaps from the school you go to?" Lily was a little shocked by this question. Did her mother not know her at all, lily change for a boy.ha ha ..  
  
"Mum, do you know what I do when I am at school." Her mother shook her head "Well I sit around and read. Finish all my homework well before it is due. I have no life, no friends, I hate what I have become, I have myself for being this way." Lily looked down at the ground then up to the ceiling and heaved a heavy sigh. Now that that was finally off her chest she could get to work on who she really was, hidden under all the layers of what she had become.  
  
After the entire summer had past Lily looked as if she has shed layers of skin like a snake does, but instead she had to do it the hard way. She was on a very upper class diet that only the wanna be movie stars really heard about it.  
  
She couldn't wait to see what the students at school would do when they saw the new Lily, she was very, very excited.  
  
The once chubby girl, was now the talk of the little neighborhood that she had lived in her entire life. She had lost so much weight that you could not even tell who it was. She had striking long legs that were slender, the scarlet hair and the green eyes had not changed. She was as skinny as she had wished to be, she was now considered one of the "beautiful" people, in her younger sister's opinion. Lily went from weighing three hundred and forty to one hundred and forty-five. That is a lot of weight to lose and Lily loved every minute of it, she knew it was good for her to get some type of physical activity in everyday, even if it was just walking around the town that she lived in.  
  
"I cant wait to see James's face, god I hate him." Lily said this out load to herself. James was one of the Marauders, he was the one that really picked on her for being over weight. "In your face James Potter..." and she kicked some rocks that were on the pavement on her way home from her morning run.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW; I would love to hear what you have to say about it.. just please keep in mind that this is my first story.. Thanks for reading.. 


	2. Who is the beautiful red head?

A.N. I own nothing.. J.K. Rowling does.. Please review.. tell me what you think of my masterpiece.. lol..  
  
  
  
Lily, who during all summer had worked very hard to look the way she did, which was perfect. Was just about ready to go back to school. The one thing that she had been looking forward to all summer was to see the look on the Marauders faces, more or less she just wanted to see the look on James Potter face, he was so mean to her.  
  
During a conversation with her mother the day before she would be leaving them till Christmas. Her mother had asked her if she was sure that there was not a boy that Lily liked.  
  
"Mum. The boys didn't like me because I was quite fat, but now they will be falling head over hills for the new and improved Lily Evans. I am not ashamed of who I am anymore so I am not taking any crap from anyone.. Not even my professors. I will not be walked all over like I have been for the last five years at that blasted school, that I love. ever so much." Petunia Lily's sister was listening to the conversation from the other side of the door. She chose now to barge in and make fun of lily.  
  
"Lily, just because you have a new look, doesn't mean that other freaks like you wont see through what you have molded your self into. You wear a mask of the person you are trying to be. If the freaks at your school cant see that then they really need to get glasses or something." Petunia wasn't pretty at all but she seemed to think she was. Long, greasy blonde hair, that seemed to keep falling out and ending up on her back. There were always lose hairs on her back, even if you kept picking them off they kept coming back. She wasn't tall at all, shot stubby little legs that hobbled along slowly. It was quite a funny site actually..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day; Lily found the clothes that seemed to fit perfectly to her. She wanted everyone to be in awe when they first saw her. Wore make- up to enhance her beautiful eyes. She was dressed to impress.  
  
The way to King Cross Train Station was uneventful, other then the usual pep talk that her mother gave her before going to school every year.  
  
"Lily I don't want you to come home pregnant and the boys are going to start noticing you and I don't want to be a grandmother yet." At this Lily began to blush the shade of her hair. "Write me everyday to tell me how there are treating you different I want to hear if any boys ask you out or kiss you." If Lily thought that she couldn't get any redder well she was wrong, red as a tomato now and going strong.  
  
"Mum, I doubt the boys will even notice me. They will probably think that I am some new girl or something. I promise you that you will not be a grandmother until I am at least twenty-five years old, so don't fret." Lily seemed to have eased her mothers worries though they still seemed to linger around in the back of Lily's head, she would remember this little chat.  
  
When lily left her mother to go through the barrier between platform 9 and three quarters. She started to cry, she had grown rather close to her mother in the past two months from them spending so much time together for the sake of Lily's diet.  
  
Lily's knew that if she was going to pull this off she was going to have to act completely different then what she usually acted like. She didn't ware a mask like Petunia had suggested but she certainly wasn't going to act like the Lily that wanted to break free from her little shell she had created for herself.  
  
The first person to actually spot her was indeed James Potter..  
  
"Hey, Sirius.. Do you see that girl over there.. Is she new or something I have never seen her before. She is beautiful.." James was pointing at lily though he didn't know that if was Lily.  
  
"Yeah.. doesn't she look oddly familiar even.. I feel like I have seen her before. " They were all staring at the beautiful red headed green eyed Lily. But before they could muster up the courage to go over and talk to her she was on the train loading her trunk. Obviously not wanting to be seen by anyone just yet.  
  
"Lily.. is that you?" Came a little voice from behind her. When Lily turned around she noticed that it was the little second year she had befriended last year. Lily gave her best smile, the little girl smiled back.. "Wow.. Lily you are so pretty.. I wish I could look like you."  
  
"Lucy, you know what.. You are this beautiful, just in your own way and one day it will come out and you wont even realize it. Don't forget that you are beautiful." Lily said in a manner that would have made any child be happy, for the time being.  
  
Lily settled in a compartment on the train all by her self, in her mind giving herself a little pep talk for what she would do if the Marauders where to come into her compartment and question her as to who she was. She would pretend she was deaf and that she didn't understand them. Use fake sign language on them. This made her laugh to herself.  
  
What the little second year, Lucy, had said made Lily feel very good about herself. Better then she had been in quite a while.  
  
After a while Lily got tired and decided that it would be nice to take a little nap before they got to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Shy laid down on the little bench on one side of the compartment only to notice that it was not comfortable at all. So she laid on the ground on some of the blankets that she had brought for herself if she had gotten cold on the journey. And soon she drifted out to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Lily woke with a shock there were people stepping all around her. At first it scared that poop out of her, but when she looked up at the people who owned the feet, the feeling of being scared left her and was replaced by one of anger, and abhor for the people she was gawking at. The Marauders.  
  
Thank you for reading and I hope you like it so far. Please review.. it would be much appreciated if you did. Thanks.. 


	3. New Made Friend

A N; please review.. I would really like to know what you think.. or if you have any suggestions or anything. Well have a nice day. Oh.. I own nothing J.K. Rowling does.. On with the fiction..  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily hadn't even been laying in a heap on the compartment floor when the Marauders came in to disturb her nap..  
  
"What do you want. I was trying to sleep." Snapped Lily at the boys sitting around her, while she still lay on the ground.  
  
"What is your name? Do we know you.. Are you new at Hogwarts?" The smart yet stupid James Potter asked. Lily laughed. She knew that once they got to school she would have to stand up and be named a perfect. So she wasn't going to tell them anything.  
  
"You know for someone who thinks they know every thing. You really are stupid at times. You guys can leave now I was really having a better time without you. Bye.." And with that Lily proceeded to push the boys out of the compartment and get back to her nap.  
  
Meanwhile out in the hall of the train the boys were trying to figure out who that was.  
  
"She is beautiful. But I swear that I have seen her before. Hey! Where's Evans. Lets go make fun of her.. After all we haven't seen her all summer maybe she has gotten fatter.. HEHE this could be fun." James the know it all said.  
  
Remus was the only one out of the boys that didn't like to pick on lily he knew what it was like to be different. He was a werewolf, how much different can you get. He also had a very good guess as to who the beautiful red head was. He recognized her eyes, no one had those eyes except Lily Evans.  
  
"Guys I think I am going to go find somewhere to sit down I am not feeling up to being mean to Lily today. When you find her don't be so mean to her, you know she has feelings to." Remus was the voice of reason within the group, he always used the whole ethics things when they did pranks. He just wasn't mean, he was shy and sweet.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Moony, but were not being nice to Evans. After all maybe if we keep being mean to her she will eventually realize that she if fat and go on a diet." Sirius was just a jerk, he knew how to get on peoples nerves, and with Remus he did it all to often.  
  
James, Sirius, and tag along Peter left Remus to think about weather or not he wanted to go in there and see if the red head was really Lily. After all Remus was never really mean to her so maybe she wouldn't try to kill him or anything bad. Once his mind was made up he slid the door, to find Lily wide awake and staring at the ceiling of the compartment.  
  
"Hello.. Lily.." Remus was now positive that this was lily because even though she looked completely different she still had the same facial features of the semi-chubby Lily. Lily at this point was getting off the ground and sat across from Remus.  
  
"How did you know it was me." The girl was just a little cocky, as she said before she wasn't going to take any crap from anyone. And she intended to keep it that way.  
  
"The way you talked to James, and your facial expressions, they have always been the same. You look really nice, by the way." Remus was shocked by how much this girl had changed over just one messily summer. Remus on the other hand looked as if he had not gotten any sun at all, he was really pale and tired looking.  
  
"Why thank you Remus. Are you my friend now, just because I have changed? I know that you never wanted the rest of the jerk clan to be mean to me I heard you talking to them in the hall. Thank you, for not being like them.. So how was your summer. Any girls" Lily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Which caused Remus to laugh, which in turn made lily laugh.  
  
"My summer was fine, but it had it bad times." Lily nodded knowingly "As for any girls, yeah right James and Sirius are usually the ones that bring home the girls, if you know what I mean. We didn't really do anything interesting this summer, it was actually really boring." Remus didn't know that Lily knew that he was a werewolf but he would find out real soon.  
  
"Why did James and Sirius always want to seem to pick on me.. I don't understand I never did anything to them to make them hate me." Lily couldn't understand why she was asking Remus this but she did it anyway.  
  
"I think that they thought that if they where mean enough to you about you being.. errr.. the way you were last year.. that you would change just so they couldn't be mean to you about the way you were.. Does that make sense?" Lily nodded  
  
"Its ok.. you can say I was fat. I know I was and that's why I changed because I was so tired of getting picked on by you stupid friends. Would it be alright if I sat with you in the great hall, I want you to be my friend. Please" Lily flashed him the smile that she had been working on all summer. 'geez how could I have been so blind not to notice this girl before. She is beautiful, as is her mind.' Remus' thoughts on lily..  
  
"Of course you can sit with me, I don't know what the rest of my friends will say but that's not important. I'll be your new made friend." They both smiled.  
  
For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts the two teenagers sat and told each other their life story. Remus leaving out that he was a werewolf and Lily leaving out that her father was an alcoholic and sometimes hit her and her sisters.  
  
When they arrived to Hogwarts Lily and Remus walked arm and arm to get in one of the horseless carriages. He didn't seem to care that he was leaving his friends behind, because he had made a new friend that was more like him and he was more then sure that she would be understanding about his "condition" when he told her.  
  
Remus could tell that Lily was nervous about what was going to happen when the rest of the Marauders found out that it was the Lily Evans that they had picked on for the last five years.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone will probably start falling all over you because your so beautiful." Remus whispered into her ear which made her shiver. She still laughed though, it would be funny to see people falling over her. She had never really had very much attention paid to her. Now people were staring at her as if she were a new student that non of them had ever seen before.  
  
After the new first years were sorted. Dumbledore was to announce the house perfects.  
  
"The sixth year perfects for Slytherins are; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Andrews. For Hufflepuff; Daniel Kibitz and Stephanie Mitchell. For Ravenclaw; Thomas Lefebvre and Kimberly Johnson. For Gryffindor; James Potter and Lily Evans." When Dumbledore was done with his speech and they were all standing up. There was not a single pair of eyes that were not on Lily, and she could feel them staring at her and whispering to one another about how she had changed or that it could not possibly be Lily, the girl was to skinny. James and Sirius just stared at her as if they were going to faint. The girl that stood before them they had made fun of for being fat, how could they and they knew that now. They had made a very big mistake in picking on Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
  
  
A N; Hi.. I hope you like it so far.. I have no life so you will probably get a lot of chapters. Please review. I would like your opinion. 


	4. More Then Just Friends?

A N I own nothing.. Thanks to all of those wonderful people that have reviewed. I am glad that you like my story. Reviews make me happy.. I am very happy.. Anyway on with the fiction..  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily knew in her heart that things were never going to be the same again, after the first night back to school she had single handedly went from bookworm to the girl being followed by guys that kept asking her out. She had now become the most sought after girl at Hogwarts in a process of three days. The boys that were following her around kept asking her if they could carry her books or even carry her to her next class. She kept noticing James and Sirius staring at her when she was with Remus. The looks they gave her told her that she was stealing their best friend, but she didn't care because they deserved to be a little hurt, since they had always hurt her without caring what she would think.  
  
Lily and Remus were now best friends acting as if they had known each other all their lives. Secretly the rest of the Marauders were wishing that they hadn't been so mean to lily in the past years, but the one taking it the hardest was James Potter.. The most 'supposed' popular boy at Hogwarts wasn't even friends with the most popular girl. And he was pretty sure that they wouldn't be.  
  
Lily didn't really want all the attention she was getting, but she liked getting all the compliments that were slowly but surly building the woman in her that wanted out of its cage to be the person she was and not the one she was portraying to be. Lily honestly had a lot of pent up anger, from all the past years of everyone walking all over her as if she were a rug.. though she was much to "fat" to be walked all over.. She didn't want anyone to go through what she went through during her first years.  
  
Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were they boys out to change lily, they didn't want a stinking "mud blood" to be the most popular girl at Hogwarts. They were out to make her life a living nightmare.  
  
Snape kept hinting to Lily that he liked her, and lily smiled but making gagging noises to herself when he walked away.  
  
"What have I ever done in my life to deserve to be liked by Snape."Lily said aloud to herself. Snape was one of he greasiest people, it seemed that he never took showers, or wore deodorant to cover up his vile sent. The least he could have done was wear some type of perfume to cover it up but no.. He was tall and scraggly, walking as though he had a stick up his butt.. I wont get into that.  
  
Only a week into the school year and the rumors that Lily and Remus were a couple were circulating around Gryffindor, then before anyone knew what happened the whole school seemed to think that they were "going out". When Lily heard this she laughed. They had been spending an awful lot of time with each other, but only to catch up on everything about each others lives that they had missed out on.  
  
One late night Lily couldn't sleep so she decided to go do some homework in the common room, by the fire place so she would have light. Obviously some one else had the exact same idea. When lily went down the stairs there was someone lying in front of the fire place writing on some parchment. It was Remus.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing up this late and what are you writing.." when he heard her voice he grabbed the parchment and threw it into the fire, as if he was writing something that he did not want her to read.  
  
"Wow.. what was that about." Lily kept asking him questions but he seemed not to want to answer them.  
  
"Lily there is a rumor going around school that we are a couple." Both lily and Remus blushed a deep red. They had not even thought of being a couple they just thought that they were good friends.  
  
"I'm not surprised.. we have been spending a lot of time together.. If I wasn't me and I didn't know you I would think that we were a couple.." At this they both laughed. But they were both semi-uncomfortable for talking about being a couple.  
  
"Would it be all that bad if we were a couple..?" Lily was a little shocked by his question.  
  
"Probably not.. It would be like now except we would get to hold hands and other things.." Lily blushed she had never been kissed, ever. Well parents and relatives don't count. Remus had only kissed one other girl in his life. Lily was now sitting on the large couch in front of the fire, Remus got up and sat next to her.  
  
"Would you want to be my girlfriend, Lily.." Remus was really embarrassed but trying to smile as best he could. Lily looked at him and smiled her best smile.  
  
"Of course.." They both smiled at one another. It was the smile that said that they were content with life at that moment. But deep inside Lily's heart she knew that she was supposed to be with someone else, but she didn't care right then and there. That thought was the low man on the totem pole, which she didn't really care about.  
  
Sitting on the stairs to the boys dorm rooms was James Potter, who had listened to everything. He was jealous, and he couldn't figure out why he was jealous of Remus for being able to sit next to Lily without her yelling at him. He wanted that kind of friendship with her.. He would have to be nicer to Lily if he wanted her to be his friend. He would have to apologize for all the things that he has ever done to her. He would make Sirius and Peter do the same, they were loosing one of their best friends to a red headed, beautiful girl. That surprisingly non of them knew nothing about, well besides Remus.  
  
  
  
A N; Read and Review please Review. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.. Have a nice day.. REVIEW...please.. 


	5. Lilys Punching Begs

AN; HI. gosh I love reviews, you guys make me so happy I know I only have eight but I never even thought I was going to get that much. THANK YOU.. I own nothing you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.. smartest woman on earth..  
  
  
  
James knew that If he was going to be friends with Lily that he would have to apologize and gravel. The schools big gossip of the week was of Lily and Remus. Jumping into a conversation between two fourth years in the hall.  
  
"Oh my god, can you believe it. I knew they were going to." Said the fourth year with the short brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
"They make such a cute couple. Lily is so lucky, Remus is cute, but not as cute as James." Said the other fourth year with black curly hair and blue eyes, giggling.  
  
"Are you blind. James is such a jerk. So he may be cute but he is mean to everyone just like Sirius." This statement was practically yelled at the girl with black hair and blue eyes. Everyone thought that James and Sirius were cute but they were so mean to everyone always playing pranks. "They used to be so cruel to Lily, no wonder she hates them."  
  
The nagging feeling that lily got the first night that she and Remus started "dating", didn't go away, it got worse. She knew that Remus wasn't the one that she was destined to be with for the rest of her life. But then who was? Lily chose to dismiss this thought from her head, she was happy with Remus.  
  
The couple could be seen like they usually were, walking around and talking to one another. Except they now held hands and honestly, that was the only difference. Both of them were afraid to kiss one another so they hadn't.. Yet.  
  
About a week after Lily and Remus had become a couple. Lily was walking to her next class, by herself. When she came across a scene that she will never forget.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Serverus Snape had a girl around Lily's age pinned in a corner and they were kicking and hexing her. Calling her a mud blood set Lily off she was not in the mood for people to be picking on a fellow muggle-born.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Lily screamed at them. They both turned to look at her, both with looks of hate on their ugly faces.  
  
"None of your business, mud blood, keep moving." Lucius said smugly. They both looked at her for a moment and turned back to the girl that looked like they had been beating her for quite some time.  
  
"I don't think so." Screamed lily. When they turned to look at her again, they did not expect what was going to happen.  
  
Lily's fist connected with Lucius' nose and blood went everywhere, all over lily and all over the ground. She knew for sure that she had broken his nose. She turned to Snape and kneed him in his privet area, making him drop to the ground. By the time she was done with them they were black and blue all over their bodies, lily beat the stuffing's out of them, they were both crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked the girl still huddled in the corner afraid to even look up.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said barley auditable. The girl was pretty bloodied up.  
  
"Why don't I take you to the hospital wing. What's your name. I'm Lily" Lily was trying to take the girls mind off of her pain, while they walked to see Madame Promfrey.  
  
"My name is Debbie." Debbie was really quiet but lily just figured it was because she was in pain.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Promfrey took one look at Debbie and told Lily to leave and come back later.  
  
"I will see you later.. bye Debbie.." Debbie waved, she didn't want to talk anymore, she wanted to sleep.  
  
Later that day when Lily and Remus were sitting by the fire in the common room lily suggested that Remus should go and hang out with his other friends.  
  
"Lily I like to spend time with you, they know that." Remus did want to hang out with his friends but didn't want lily to be all by herself.  
  
"I want to go see how Debbie is doing in the care of Madame Promfrey. So I wont be by my self, yes I know what you are thinking." Lily knew Remus a little better then a lot of people, she could almost read his thoughts.  
  
"Alright then.. I will see you tomorrow, right." Lily nodded "so good- night then, have fun with Debbie" He seemed a little happier.  
  
"And you have fun with your friends.." They smiled at one another and Remus squeezed lily's hand and left to go up and be with his fellow Marauders.  
  
Lily made her way to see Debbie, all the while thinking about how she really needed a girl friend. Debbie seemed nice enough. Madame Promfrey said Lily could only stay for fifteen minutes, but lily knew that she wouldn't check to see if she was still there for about twenty-five minutes. Debbie was awake when Lily got over to her bed, she looked a little better then she did earlier that morning.  
  
"Hey, Debbie.. How are you feeling?" Lily was trying to make civilized conversation. Lily began to notice that the girl was actually really pretty, she had black hair that went to about two inches above her shoulders and blue eyes.  
  
"I feel much better then I did when you first brought me up here. Thank you." Debbie wasn't in pain anymore so she could actually talk. She wasn't shy..  
  
"Your welcome, I just really don't like Malfoy and Snape and I am also a muggle-born and I didn't like the way they were treating you so they felt the wrath of Lily Evans." Both the girls laughed because lily tried to make herself sound like a man when she said the last part of the statement and it didn't turn out to good.  
  
"I am so glad that you came along I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't. So now you are my new best friend for saving my life, I think. I guess that makes sense." Lily smiled she knew that this girl would be a good friend.  
  
"Yeah I guess am.. I don't really have many close friends" Lily and Debbie chatted for a little while getting to know one another.  
  
Meanwhile Remus was up in the sixth year boys dorm room talking and joking with James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"So how are things going between you and Evans?" James hadn't told anyone of his plan to become one of Lily's friends yet, so he still had to pretend to hate her.  
  
"Things are going great, she is such an awesome person once you get to know her.. I really wish you would apologize to her so that you guys could get to know her too.." Remus waited patiently for the next question.  
  
"Have you two kissed yet?" Peter cared more about kissing then he did his homework most of the time.  
  
"No.. Not yet" Remus answered blushing slightly  
  
"How long do you think that you two will be an item.." Sirius questioned.  
  
"Honestly I liked it better when we were just friends. The only that has really changed was that I get to hold her hand and put my arm around her when we sit together." Remus knew that they wouldn't last long..  
  
The boys stayed up pretty late catching up with Remus about the pranks they had pulled and life in general. Lily came back after about a half an hour of getting to know Debbie and went straight to bed, hoping that Remus had as good of time as she did with her new friend.  
  
  
  
A N; I hope you like it.. I say that every time.. anyway please review.. Thanks for reading.. 


	6. Full Moon

A.N. Please review.. they make me happy.. please.. I hope you like it.. Mwaahahahahahah.. hehehe  
  
  
  
  
  
The full moon was coming soon and Remus knew that he was going to have to tell Lily about him being a werewolf, he had tried once before, that's what he was writing, the night they had started going out. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he just couldn't bring himself to.  
  
Lily already knew that he was a werewolf but she wanted to know how long it was going to take him to tell her, she also knew that the full moon was coming. The full moon was tomorrow night.  
  
"So.. Remus what are you doing tomorrow night?" When lily mentioned this he physically tensed up. He was going to have to tell her.  
  
"Lily there is something I need to tell you. And please don't freak out when I tell you.. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I will understand." Lily noticed that he was really nervous. She knew what was coming and she was ready.  
  
"There is nothing that could make me want to stop being your friend." Lily smiled.  
  
"Lily I am.. I'm a.." He paused.. "werewolf." when he said the one word lily looked at him..  
  
"I have always known that.." Remus looked at her.. 'how could she have known' he thought. "I wanted to know why you didn't tell me sooner.. I guess I understand you didn't want me to disown you.. right?" Remus nodded. Lily just stood there smiling. "And I also know that tomorrow is the full moon. So what is it like being a werewolf." Remus felt a tad bit uncomfortable in talking about it but it would soon pass.  
  
"Honestly it blows the goat. I will always been seen as just a werewolf and not the person I really am. Jobs are going to be fun to get when I grow up.. I am surprised that I got to come to Hogwarts, I think Dumbledore fell of his rocker but that's just my opinion." Remus sighed a very heavy sigh.  
  
"I know how you feel.. remember in third year when I wanted to try out for the quidittch (I have no idea how to spell that..) and everyone just laughed at me. Saying that I was quote, un-quote to fat.. I was only seen as the fat girl that everyone seemed to want to be mean to. I have never even been kissed, do you know what that is like? No because you have always been gorgeous, you didn't have to do much to get your first kiss. You have girls falling all over you.." Lily looked down at the ground of the common room slightly depressed.  
  
"I have only kissed one girl and it was only because of a dare.. If that makes you feel better.." Lily nodded..  
  
"Why don't you want to kiss me?.. I mean we have been going out now for three weeks and we still haven't kissed.. is that normal.. I don't know.." Lily was blushing.. she didn't know why she had just said that it just sort of popped out.  
  
"I didn't think that you wanted me to kiss you. And I wanted the moment to be right."  
  
"ok." Lily gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek and went up to bed, only because it was already eleven o'clock and lily did need her beauty sleep.  
  
Remus sat there for a little while thinking about how he was going to kiss her and when he was going to kiss her.  
  
He went to ask for the Marauders advice.  
  
"Hey guys.. How do you go about kissing a girl?" Remus had never asked them a question like this so they were all quite shocked..  
  
"Wow.. I don't know.. what to say.. Our little baby moony has come to ask us out of all people for advice about kissing." Sirius could make anyone laugh when it was an uncomfortable..  
  
"come on guys you have kissed plenty of girls.. Tell me how do you do It.." This statement made James and Sirius start rolling on the floor with laughter.. at the mention of doing it.  
  
"My dear Remus.. you just have to wait for the right time.. it will come naturally and you wont even realize what you are doing.." Out of all the people to say this it was James Potter the one boy who had kissed almost every girl in Hogwarts.. They were all laughing now.  
  
The next day Lily sat idly worrying about Remus when James came and sat next to her on the couch in the common room.. Lily was a little startled when she turned to see the one person she least expected to be sitting there.  
  
"Lily I want to apologize for all the things that I had ever done to you." James looked a little worried as if he was afraid that she was going to hit him. After all he had heard about her beating up Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"Why would you want to do that Potter?" Lily said this so cold that it made James almost turn around and leave. But he knew it was only because she hated him.  
  
"Because I feel that since you are dating one of my best friends we should at least be civil to one another.." She still wasn't convinced that he was serious. "ok you want to get back at me right.. Hit me.." Lily looked at him as though he was crazy..  
  
"Are you nuts? Have you lost all you common sense..! I wouldn't hit you.. I wouldn't even touch you with a ten foot pole.. I despise you.." Lily's emerald green eyes bored into his soft blue eyes.. "you know when we were in first year, I had the hugest crush on you. And you know what you said to me when you first saw me.. you called me fat and that I was a waste of space and that it was a lot of space.. If you want to be my friend your going to do just a little bit more then tell me your sorry.." Lily left him sitting there on the couch.  
  
'Did I hurt her that bad..' James thought  
  
That night Lily decided that she would sleep on one of the little couches in the common room so that she could be there when Remus got back. She got a book, a blanket and found a couch.  
  
At about twelve o'clock James, Sirius and Peter came into the common room. They were going out to play with Remus. Lily looked at them and they waved. 'I wonder what they are up to.. Probably some stupid prank' she thought. James walked over to her.  
  
"You know I am sorry." And with that he left through the portrait hole. Once James was gone.. Lily threw her book across the room.  
  
"AHHH.. I hate him.. Why does he want to be my friend?" When she got up to go get her book she was half way there when she stepped on a piece of glass, and had to stop to pull it out.  
  
She heard something happening above her when she looked up and before she could have done anything a chandelier came crashing down on to her, knocking her out cold.  
  
When James, Sirius, and Peter came back they found an unconscious Lily, Sirius and Peter didn't seem to care. But James took her to the hospital wing and stayed with her.. Holding her hand and talking to himself.. or rather talking to her..  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I hope you like it.. If you do review and tell me please.. anyway there will be more tomorrow.. 


	7. Crazy Dreams

Sorry this wasn't up yesterday.. My mom didn't pay the internet bill so we have no internet.. I am sitting in my school library uploading this for you people. please review. I own nothing..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When lily woke up she didn't recognize where she was. It was a beautiful room but it was not in Hogwarts.. It was a house and a muggle one at that. Lily was wondering around.. Obviously it was an important day because people were running around the house like there was a fire. Lily finally saw someone she recognized.. Debbie..  
  
"Debbie why is everyone acting like the house is on fire and where am I.." Debbie looked at Lily as if she were sick.. Then she put her hand on to lily's head..  
  
"Well your temp. is fine but I think you might have lost your memory.. Silly Lily, today your getting married to the man of your dreams, as you have told me so many times.. And this is your house, I'm not quite sure how you could forget that..." Debbie looked at lily as if she had gone crazy.  
  
Before lily could answer the room went black and she realized that she was lying in a bed and a big one. It looked to be the same house as she was just a second a go. I was quite cold so she decided to rub her arms with her hands, when she came across her stomach she noticed that it was a little bigger then it was supposed to be. Lily sat there and rubbed her stomach.. 'I swear I went from being a six-teen year old to a twenty year old who is pregnant.' She thought to her self.  
  
Lily started to get up when she accidentally elbowed someone or something. Then as if like magic a head with black hair popped out of the covers.  
  
"You ok lils." Lily suddenly knew who it was.. The one and only James Potter was lying next to her in a bed.. And she was pregnant.  
  
"Yeah I am fine.." She somehow managed to get out of her mouth.  
  
"Are you sure cause I don't want you hurt yourself of our little baby growing inside of you.." Then he rubbed her stomach. 'Did he just say our little baby growing inside of you.. this can not be happening..' she thought..  
  
Then just as soon as it had started, it was gone. Now all she remembered was a child called Harry and blinding green light..  
  
When Lily, really, woke up she could feel someone holding her hand and mumbling something. She peeked open her eyes to see James holding her hand and to feel her best friend, who was also a Gryffindor and in her seventh year, Debbie was lying at the end of Lily's bed dead asleep.  
  
Lily looked down at her stomach, it was flat and back to normal.  
  
"Thank God.. I am not pregnant.." She said this out loud which caused both James and Debbie to jump about a foot a piece.  
  
Debbie jumped up and started hugging Lily.  
  
"We all thought for sure that you weren't going to make it.. I'm so glad I stayed here." Lily wasn't really paying attention she was trying to figure out why James was still holding her hand. When she looked down at their entwined hands.. James realized what she was looking at and quickly pulled his hand away. Debbie soon realized that Lily wasn't paying attention and leaned in to tell her a secrete. "He didn't leave once, you know.. He is actually really nice once you get to know him, I also stayed here with you." Debbie smiled a little to herself. 'they would look so cute together'.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. Debbie and I stayed here with you for the three days that you have been laying in that bed." James said smoothly.  
  
"Why did you stay here James." Debbie asked, smiling inward. James thought about it for a moment..  
  
"I wanted to show Lily that I am not a bad person. That I really do want to be your friend. To make sure that you were ok.. I about had a heart attack when I saw lily lying underneath that chandelier. I blamed myself for it, because I saw the book lying in the corner, the one you were reading when I had told you I was sorry before we left.. I did mean that I was sorry.." He was actually sincere this entire time he was just staring at Lily, as if he had never seen her before.  
  
"It was your fault I threw the book because I hate the way you are always better at everything then me.. Better at school work, better at forgiving people.. I don't think I can ever forgive you for the earlier years, but maybe I can forget them. I can try to be your friend.. but I promise nothing.. Where is Remus..?" Lily was actually being truthful, she thought in the back of her mind that James would be a good friend to have, and she couldn't really figure out why she was having that thought.  
  
"Remus is fine, he had to go to class to catch up on the day he missed.. I can catch up in a day for the three days but Remus has a little more trouble." James barely got through the sentence when Dumbledore came walking through the doors, and over the where Lily was laying talking to Debbie and James.  
  
"Ms. Evans, how are you feeling.." Dumbledore asked..  
  
"I feel fine sir." She answered  
  
"That is wonderful news. Can you tell me everything that you remember from before you came to be in the hospital wing." He asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I threw my book across the room, because I was frustrated. When I was walking I stepped on a piece of glass and when I looked up I saw the chandelier coming down towards me there was nothing I could have done to get out of the way or to freeze it with my wand. Then I had the most peculiar dreams.. One I was getting married.. Debbie you were there.. Then the next thing I know I was pregnant and lying in bed next to" She blushed the color of her hair.. "James. And then I can remember blinding green light and a child called Harry.. Does this make sense to you.. Professor" Dumbledore looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps you had a premonition but then again it just could have been a dream or dreams.. Well I hope you get better soon. I will speak with you later." And with that he was gone.  
  
"James. So you really want to be my friend.." Lily asked and James nodded. " Then will you rub my feet.. Please.." She gave him the sad puppy dog eyes and he caved.. Debbie had a nice time watching this.. by the end of the day they were all laughing.. Madame Promfrey came in and told Debbie and James that they had to leave and she wouldn't take no for an answer.. She practically pushed them out of the door.. Lily had a very peaceful sleep that night.  
  
When she was released from the hospital wing. She had a nice little chat with Remus about where their relationship was going. He agreed with her that they were better being friends, then being boyfriend/girlfriend. So they decided to stay friends. Lily didn't know why but she felt as though a whole world had been lifted off her shoulders..  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked it.. I will try and put more up tomorrow but no guarantee.. Please review. 


	8. I know you like him

I own nothing.. We got the internet back I was so happy. today I actually saw a girl wearing plaids and strips and I about died laughing.. no need to fight in the reviews people.. I know how drivers ed is I dropped out.. hehe.. anyway please review.. I will be very happy it I got 30 reviews before I have even had this on here for a week..  
  
  
  
  
  
After lily had been released from the hospital wing, she and James had been spending quite a lot of time together. She and Remus still talked about ordinary things like always, but it was when she was with James that she could talk about other things.. Pranks and what it would be like to be a Auror. Lily and Debbie only seemed to talk about boys lately.  
  
"Lily, how can you not see all the guys here that would give their eye teeth to be your boyfriend." Lily looked at Debbie as if she had lost it. "I am not lying and you know it. I know what your problem is. I think that you fancy James.. I know you do.. even if you didn't have a good past together, I can tell these things you know." Debbie was smiling to herself, she knew it was true and in time Lily would to.  
  
"I do not like James, we have only just become friends.. I don't even know him as well as I would like to. How could I like someone that was so mean to me last year but wants to start over this year?" Lily thought that maybe her statement would have shut Debbie up, but no.  
  
"I see the way you two act around each other, I am not blind even if you think I am. I know about how he calls you beautiful, but I think that he is trying to make you really forgive him for what he put you through. You know you like him, quit denying it." Debbie got up and walked away from Lily and back to the Gryffindor common room while leaving Lily to wander around the castle by herself, thinking about what Debbie had just told her.  
  
'Do I like Potter. No, I don't think so. But maybe that would make sense.. NO! you do not like James. Yeah keep telling your self that. I am not going to stand here and argue with myself.' Lily thought.. She stomped her foot in aggravation and began walking back to the common room..  
  
She was stopped by Sirius and Peter..  
  
"Lily we want to be your friends too. Well be nicer.. we promise." Sirius and Peter both put their hands over their hearts.. "We pledge to be better people and not be so mean to the other students.." they both said this at the same time as if they had been rehearsing it before hand.  
  
"What will you do for me.. If I become your friend.. what will make you a good friend.. I want a three foot long essay from both of you" Lily laughed to herself, 'do they actually believe me..' Sirius and Peter looked as though they were having second thoughts about being Lily's friend when she burst out laughing.. "I was only joking.. cant you take a joke.. haha funny.." She was still laughing to herself when she went into the common room.  
  
"So does that mean that you'll be our friend." Sirius looked as though he was going to tackle Lily and tickle her to death.  
  
"Yeah I guess I will be your friend.." Lily said not expecting what was going to happen. Sirius started to hug Lily and everyone thought that Lily was going to have a heart attack, no one, not even James had ever seen Sirius act like this in his entire life.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing. I. cant. Breath." panted lily, who was fighting for air, under Sirius' monster arms..  
  
"Sorry. I guess I was just so happy I couldn't stop myself. You don't care if I call you Lils do you.."  
  
"I don't care.. If I can call you Hercules. Just kidding.. we all know that is James nickname." everyone started laughing, James always was trying to be the stronger one out of the Marauders..  
  
The school year progressed, with Lily and James having many perfect duties, and also blossoming into wonderful friends. The Marauders, Lily and Debbie could be seen hanging out around the school grounds. One after noon, three days before the took their final exams.  
  
"I want you to pare up.. Boy, Girl. Hurry now." Professor Nunamaker wasn't none to have patients. Debbie pared up with Sirius, lily and James, Remus and Peter paired with some Slytherin girls.. "Now we will be examining stars.. Each pair will have to go to the Astronomy tower and write a two foot long essay of what you see. Well I guess class is dismissed and don't forget to examine the stars." but he didn't get to finish because everyone had already ran out of his class room..  
  
"I can't believe that is all he wants us to do.. It's going to be so easy" exclaimed Debbie, who was beginning to warm up to Sirius.. Lily thought that she had a large crush on him, but Debbie would never admit to that. Debbie on the other hand thought that lily had a crush on James.. It didn't seem to matter to Lily that they had a pretty bad past together.. James tried to make up for it.. He was always doing things for Lily..  
  
There were many thoughts going through James and Lily's head about each other.. They weren't quite sure if they liked one another like that..  
  
"So were all going to go to the astrology tower tonight. and were not going to snog.. I have never done that.. " (AN.. How did the astrology tower get such a bad reputation.lol) They all laughed.. but they knew it was true.. no one went up there to do homework.. everyone went up there to make-out.  
  
"Well Debbie and I need to go have a girlie chat.. bye guys.." Lily wanted to talk to Debbie to see if she liked Sirius.. It was obvious she did but it was also quite funny.  
  
When the girls were well out of earshot of the boys and their prying eyes they began to chat..  
  
"Don't lie to me I know you like Sirius.. Its written all over your face.." Debbie turned beat red when Lily said this..  
  
"Is it truly written all over my face.. I don't even know him that well.. OK.. fine I like him.. but you like James.. It may not be written all over your face but I can see it because I am a girl just like you." Lily wasn't sure about this..  
  
"I am not sure if I like James like that.. I think I could but I don't think that he would ever like me like that.." Lily was now lost in thought and the girls had a nice chat about what they were going to do that night when they were up in the astrology tower..  
  
The boys on the other hand..  
  
"James it is obvious that you fancy Lils.. I can see it.. I know you do.." Sirius stopped and looked at James knowingly.  
  
"If I like Lily then you like Debbie. You flirt with her like there is no tomorrow.." They both laughed..  
  
The boys made plans to get out of the astrology tower as fast as they could, they didn't want to be up there when all the "couples" came up there to do their own thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
In next chapter..  
  
Lily and James?. Do they realize what they really feel. Debbie and Sirius?. Its obvious that they are going to make-out.. lol  
  
REVIEW.. you know you want to.. 


	9. Astronomy Tower

I own nothing.. We got the internet back I was so happy. today I actually saw a girl wearing plaids and strips and I about died laughing.. no need to fight in the reviews people.. I know how drivers ed is I dropped out.. hehe.. anyway please review.. I will be very happy it I got 30 reviews before I have even had this on here for a week..  
  
  
  
  
  
After lily had been released from the hospital wing, she and James had been spending quite a lot of time together. She and Remus still talked about ordinary things like always, but it was when she was with James that she could talk about other things.. Pranks and what it would be like to be a Auror. Lily and Debbie only seemed to talk about boys lately.  
  
"Lily, how can you not see all the guys here that would give their eye teeth to be your boyfriend." Lily looked at Debbie as if she had lost it. "I am not lying and you know it. I know what your problem is. I think that you fancy James.. I know you do.. even if you didn't have a good past together, I can tell these things you know." Debbie was smiling to herself, she knew it was true and in time Lily would to.  
  
"I do not like James, we have only just become friends.. I don't even know him as well as I would like to. How could I like someone that was so mean to me last year but wants to start over this year?" Lily thought that maybe her statement would have shut Debbie up, but no.  
  
"I see the way you two act around each other, I am not blind even if you think I am. I know about how he calls you beautiful, but I think that he is trying to make you really forgive him for what he put you through. You know you like him, quit denying it." Debbie got up and walked away from Lily and back to the Gryffindor common room while leaving Lily to wander around the castle by herself, thinking about what Debbie had just told her.  
  
'Do I like Potter. No, I don't think so. But maybe that would make sense.. NO! you do not like James. Yeah keep telling your self that. I am not going to stand here and argue with myself.' Lily thought.. She stomped her foot in aggravation and began walking back to the common room..  
  
She was stopped by Sirius and Peter..  
  
"Lily we want to be your friends too. Well be nicer.. we promise." Sirius and Peter both put their hands over their hearts.. "We pledge to be better people and not be so mean to the other students.." they both said this at the same time as if they had been rehearsing it before hand.  
  
"What will you do for me.. If I become your friend.. what will make you a good friend.. I want a three foot long essay from both of you" Lily laughed to herself, 'do they actually believe me..' Sirius and Peter looked as though they were having second thoughts about being Lily's friend when she burst out laughing.. "I was only joking.. cant you take a joke.. haha funny.." She was still laughing to herself when she went into the common room.  
  
"So does that mean that you'll be our friend." Sirius looked as though he was going to tackle Lily and tickle her to death.  
  
"Yeah I guess I will be your friend.." Lily said not expecting what was going to happen. Sirius started to hug Lily and everyone thought that Lily was going to have a heart attack, no one, not even James had ever seen Sirius act like this in his entire life.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing. I. cant. Breath." panted lily, who was fighting for air, under Sirius' monster arms..  
  
"Sorry. I guess I was just so happy I couldn't stop myself. You don't care if I call you Lils do you.."  
  
"I don't care.. If I can call you Hercules. Just kidding.. we all know that is James nickname." everyone started laughing, James always was trying to be the stronger one out of the Marauders..  
  
The school year progressed, with Lily and James having many perfect duties, and also blossoming into wonderful friends. The Marauders, Lily and Debbie could be seen hanging out around the school grounds. One after noon, three days before the took their final exams.  
  
"I want you to pare up.. Boy, Girl. Hurry now." Professor Nunamaker wasn't none to have patients. Debbie pared up with Sirius, lily and James, Remus and Peter paired with some Slytherin girls.. "Now we will be examining stars.. Each pair will have to go to the Astronomy tower and write a two foot long essay of what you see. Well I guess class is dismissed and don't forget to examine the stars." but he didn't get to finish because everyone had already ran out of his class room..  
  
"I can't believe that is all he wants us to do.. It's going to be so easy" exclaimed Debbie, who was beginning to warm up to Sirius.. Lily thought that she had a large crush on him, but Debbie would never admit to that. Debbie on the other hand thought that lily had a crush on James.. It didn't seem to matter to Lily that they had a pretty bad past together.. James tried to make up for it.. He was always doing things for Lily..  
  
There were many thoughts going through James and Lily's head about each other.. They weren't quite sure if they liked one another like that..  
  
"So were all going to go to the astronomy tower tonight. and were not going to snog.. I have never done that.. " (AN.. How did the astronomy tower get such a bad reputation.lol) They all laughed.. but they knew it was true.. no one went up there to do homework.. everyone went up there to make-out.  
  
"Well Debbie and I need to go have a girlie chat.. bye guys.." Lily wanted to talk to Debbie to see if she liked Sirius.. It was obvious she did but it was also quite funny.  
  
When the girls were well out of earshot of the boys and their prying eyes they began to chat..  
  
"Don't lie to me I know you like Sirius.. Its written all over your face.." Debbie turned beat red when Lily said this..  
  
"Is it truly written all over my face.. I don't even know him that well.. OK.. fine I like him.. but you like James.. It may not be written all over your face but I can see it because I am a girl just like you." Lily wasn't sure about this..  
  
"I am not sure if I like James like that.. I think I could but I don't think that he would ever like me like that.." Lily was now lost in thought and the girls had a nice chat about what they were going to do that night when they were up in the astrology tower..  
  
The boys on the other hand..  
  
"James it is obvious that you fancy Lils.. I can see it.. I know you do.." Sirius stopped and looked at James knowingly.  
  
"If I like Lily then you like Debbie. You flirt with her like there is no tomorrow.." They both laughed..  
  
The boys made plans to get out of the astronomy tower as fast as they could, they didn't want to be up there when all the "couples" came up there to do their own thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
In next chapter..  
  
Lily and James?. Do they realize what they really feel. Debbie and Sirius?. Its obvious that they are going to make-out.. lol  
  
REVIEW.. you know you want to.. 


	10. Lily needs an outlet

A/N I hope you like this one.. I like it.. I don't know.. Someone really should have told me earlier that stripes was spelled wrong.. I have a very good laugh when I found that out.. Anyway I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week past farley fast. Debbie and Sirius made it known that they were dating by making-out on one of the couches in the common room..  
  
Lily only told one person about what she had recently discovered.. Which was that she liked James..  
  
"I knew this day would come.. I don't know why he didn't notice you sooner. Even if you were a little fat you were still had a beautiful personality. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.. I think it was because you were so shy and always kept to yourself. But now.. You are my best friend and you are also the most beautiful girl here.. So if James doesn't like you back then I don't know what to think anymore. There is no possible way that he couldn't like you." Debbie tried to comfort her friend about her feelings.  
  
"honestly Debbie, I don't know what I would do without you.. I cant be friends with anyone else, they all just to like me only because of my looks and Remus doesn't seem to want to talk much to me anymore. I don't know what to do about James.. Why cant I just hate him, like anyone else would do If they were in my position. I don't know anything anymore.." Lily was so confused she really didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
"Just do what your heart is telling you to do.. Well I have to go meet Sirius.. I'll talk to you later.. ok.. you'll be fine.. bye.." Debbie got up and left her friend to think about what she had said.  
  
Later that night at a perfects meeting Lily and James had to sit next to each other..  
  
Lily wanted to know what it would be like to be James' girlfriend. She knew that she didn't want to be the flavor of the month. And that is what James usually had, he had never kept a girlfriend longer then a month. Lily really didn't want to be hurt by this boy anymore.  
  
"I asked you here to discuss the Christmas Ball.. As you know, the perfects put on the Christmas ball and feast.. So you youngsters are in charge and I will be checking up on you to make sure that you are doing a good job." Said Susan Kendall, the head girl that year from Ravenclaw. "I am going to assign each year house perfect a portion of the project to do, and you must get it done because if you don't I am sure that Filch wouldn't mind giving you detention. 5th year Gryffindor's you will be finding a band to play at the dance.." The meeting went on for a little while longer only explaining the jobs that everyone else had to do.  
  
James and Lily had the job of finding a band.. which was going to be easy because James dad was the Minister of Magic.. He had many connections.  
  
"James who do you want to play at the ball.. thing...?" Lily asked him when there were sitting in the common room thinking about their portion.  
  
"The Gagging Wombats.. they would be cool.." James only suggested them because at the time they were the most popular band in the witching world..  
  
"No I don't think so.. why not like one of the underground bands that aren't really known so it wont be such a hassle.. like The Green Beads. They are good and they have music that wont offend anyone.. I know the lead singer, we used to go to fat camp together.. I think that I could get them to play for us." Lily suggested .  
  
"You went to fat camp? Anyway yeah that's fine.. So its settled then.. So how is life lily.." James asked..  
  
"life Is fine.." on the inside she was thinking completely different.. she knew that she wanted to feel James's lips on her own but tried really hard to dismiss the thought from her head.  
  
"I can tell your lying. So what's bothering you, what's on your mind. come one let it out.. you know you want to.." Lily didn't want to tell him what she was thinking.. so she made something up..  
  
"Well my friend I will enclose her name, is having boy troubles.. She likes this boy but she isn't sure if he likes her.. It looks as though he likes her.. They spend time together and laugh but the boy has been known to be quite the player and she doesn't want to get her heart broken.. What would your advice to her be.." Lily asked James knowing full well that she was talking about him and her.. Though James didn't think so.  
  
"If the guy is such a player then why would he be wasting his time on a girl if he really didn't like her. Your enclosed friend should tell the boy how he feels. Maybe that would make all the difference." James smiled at lily.. 'he said it not me..' she thought to herself..  
  
"James I want to tell you something." Lily was going to tell him.. even if it killed her.. She had thought of nothing more then how she felt about him for the past week.. She needed an outlet  
  
"Yeah lily.. you know you can tell me anything you want.. I am a good secret-keeper." James was waiting for what Lily had to say when there was a terrible and loud scream from one of the girls dorms.  
  
Lily and James ran up to see a huge rat running in-between some of the girls' skirts as if he were trying to look up them..  
  
James causally walked over to the rat and picked up and took it over to the boys dorms.. James knew who it was. Peter.. The slimy little rat.. that no one really liked, but for some reason Peter thought they did.  
  
"Peter do you know what you just did. I think Lily was going to tell me something important and you ruined it. I think I know what she was going to tell me.. great." James laid on his bed.. He had thought of nothing but Lily for the past week she was in his dreams and in his thoughts all day long. He could think of nothing else.  
  
Lily had almost said it.. It was almost out in the open but someone had to go off and scream right when lily had mustered up that wonderful Gryffindor courage but somehow or another someone always seems to worm.. there way into the middle of things..  
  
Lily made a promise to herself that she would tell him before the Christmas ball.  
  
She contacted Jack Reynolds (the lead singer of the green beads) and he agreed to play at Hogwarts for very little pay..  
  
Lily and Debbie were going to hogsmeade to get dress robes that week- end. They wanted to look great.. Even if Lily didn't have a date.. yet..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you liked it.. I'm sorry that I don't post one everyday.. If you liked it tell me.. Please. REVIEW. you know you want to.. 


	11. Midnight blue

A/N I hope you like this one.. hehehe. anyway I own nothing J.K. Rowling does.. please review..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Debbie I was so close at telling him.. I mean it was right there on the tip of my tongue and some 3rd year had to go off and scream.. I was so close" Lily whined when her and Debbie were walking to Madame Malikins, dress robes for all occasions.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have told him some carp story about you enclosed friend and just got right to the point.. Then maybe you would have a date to the Christmas ball already.. How many guys have asked you now?" Debbie knew that lily only wanted to go to the ball with one person and if that person didn't ask her she would be heart broken like so many times before.  
  
"13." Lily mumbled to were Debbie couldn't hear her..  
  
"Say it again please.. I didn't quite catch it that time."  
  
"13." Lily said it loud enough for just Debbie to hear.  
  
"And you said no to all of them.." Lily nodded her head "What's going to happen when James doesn't want to go with you.. huh.. didn't think of that one did you." Debbie smiled at her friend.. She knew that if Lily didn't have a date she could easily ask someone who already had a date and they would go with her with out even looking back..  
  
"I think I wouldn't go if he didn't ask me.. I would probably sit on my bed and cry all night. Though I could go with anyone I want I only want to go with him. Why does life have to be so difficult sometimes.. I am going to tell him I like him even if it kills me.. But what do I do when he says that he doesn't like me that way.." Lily sighed.  
  
"Don't think that like right now.. Think like that when he says it.."  
  
The girls went on the rest of the day talking about how Lily was going to get James to ask her to the ball.  
  
They found their dress robes, Lily's was a mid-night blue with short sleeves, much like a ball gown. Which looked beautiful on her. Debbie's was black, like almost every other thing she owned, long sleeves and also much like a ball gown..  
  
Later that night Lily decided that she would work on her potions essay in the common room, even though it wasn't due until next month. But manly she just wanted to be in the common room so when James got back she was there.. She knew full well that he was going to ask her what she was going to tell him the night they were talking.. They hadn't been alone long enough to talk about it.  
  
When James entered the common room he took one look at Lily and knew that she was down there waiting for him. He had thought about asking her to the ball but then thought that she would say no.. Because she did seem to get asked by a lot of different guys so maybe she was waiting for someone else to ask her.  
  
"What are you doing lils.." James asked her as he sat down across the table from her.  
  
"I am working on my potions essay." she answered not looking up from her work.. She didn't want to have to look into his eyes.  
  
"That's not due for like a month.. are you crazy." James didn't know what to say to someone who would waste their time one doing homework that wasn't due for quite a while..  
  
"No I just don't want to have to wait until that last minute of winter break to do it like everyone else." James semi understood.. but it still didn't make sense to him..  
  
"Are you going to the Christmas ball.." He asked.. She had to go, she was a perfect and they have to open the dancing.  
  
"I don't have a date. Are you going.." Lily answered.. if he said that he didn't have a date then its as easy as wash, rinse and hang him up to dry..  
  
"I don't have a date either.. So maybe if we don't have date by the time the ball comes around we can be each others dates.." James seemed a little hesitant when he said that.. He didn't want her to think that he liked her even if he did. I don't know its just crazy how peoples minds work..  
  
" Why don't we just be each others dates so we wouldn't have to wait that long and already know who we are going with.." Lily hoped with all her being that he would say yes.. If he was any closer he could have heard her heart, which was racing a mile a minute.  
  
"Yeah that would be alright to. So I am going with you and you are going with me.. that's settled.. What color is your dress.." James was going to wear matching dress robes or at least the same color..  
  
"Mid-night blue. But you cant see it until the dance.. ok.. Well I am going to go to bed now.. good night James.." Lily couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of there.. She wanted to tell him so bad but also wanted to see how this turned out.. If you were to just stand there and watch them it would be obvious to you that they liked each other.. but to them it wasn't so obvious.  
  
"Good-night Lily.."  
  
"Thank you James, for everything.." And with that she was up the stairs and lying on her bed, almost hyperventilating.. She was so excited yet so scared.. She wanted to tell him.. she really did but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
James sat in the common room staring at where lily had been only but a minute ago. Did she like him.. Girls were so hard to figure out.. mad one minute and completely happy the next. He knew he would never understand them.  
  
Sirius and Debbie sat in the corner of the common room listening to what James and Lily had to say to one another.. Sirius knew that James liked Lily and Debbie knew that Lily liked James. But neither could tell them because they wouldn't believe them..  
  
"I am so excited for them.. I can't wait to see James eyes pop out of his head when he sees what Lily is wearing.. Sirius, I'm so happy.." Debbie said in a whisper to Sirius.. who was busy staring at James..  
  
"Yeah I just hope that James doesn't lose his cool over Lily. I don't know what he would do if people actually found out that he was really a nice guy.. The world would probably come to an end.." Sirius laughed a little..  
  
"They would be so cute together. And you know It.."  
  
The week past and before anyone knew what hit them it was Christmas eve and the night of which the Christmas ball took place for all those people that stayed during Christmas break.  
  
Lily and Debbie were busy that entire day getting ready and just talking and having a girl day. Lily did Debbie's hair and make-up, and Debbie did Lily's hair and make-up.  
  
"What do I do if he tries to kiss me or something.. I have never kissed anyone.." Lily was starting to get a little nervous, she wanted ever thing to be perfect..  
  
"Lily, you really need to calm down. Just do whatever it is that feels natural to you.. Which it will just wait and see.. I am so excited for you.." Debbie could barley hold in how excited she was, she couldn't wait to get to talk to Sirius and tell him all about what was going threw her head.  
  
When they were ready to go down to the common room and wait for their dates.. They both could turn anyone's head.. They were both beautiful one in blue and the other in black..  
  
Sirius and James took one look at their dates and knew that they hadn't made any mistake on liking these girls..  
  
When they started walking towards the great hall to the feast James asked Lily to hold back a minute he wanted to tell her something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you like it.. There probably wont be anymore up for a couple of days.. Sorry I hope you still love me.. Anyway tell me what you think.. tell me if you like it and if you don't tell me why you don't.. Have a nice day.. REVIEW 


	12. You what

A/N the whole "." thing is a total habit sorry if it bothers people I will try to stop doing it.. Sorry this took long getting posted.. I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does.. REVIEW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I never believed that you were beautiful before tonight.. I completely and utterly believe it now.. thank you for coming with me to this dance.." James smiled at Lily.. Lily's heart skipped a beat.. Maybe he does like me. She thought.  
  
"You look very beautiful too. I'm glad that I came with you." Lily kissed James on the cheek and turned to walk to the great hall. Thinking that tonight would be the night where she tells him that she likes him. James was also thinking the same thing.  
  
When they danced together everyone was watching them. James and Lily knew that people were watching them, but didn't really care.  
  
James was also wearing mid-night blue dress robes. They both looked really good together.  
  
Debbie and Sirius were sitting in a corner just watching their best friends dance.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen. I knew it." Debbie was excited for her friend. She knew that Lily did really like James and now she knew that James liked Lily.  
  
"You really need to calm down. Its just puppy love, James has never kept a girlfriend longer then a couple of weeks. I don't want him to hurt Lily but I have this feeling that in the end he will. And she will hate all of us again." Sirius had come to think of Lily as his little sister, all he wanted to do was protect her from getting hurt.  
  
"Well if that happens we have to disown James." Debbie was quite serious. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt, but then again Debbie was known to date boys and just leave them hanging. Almost like a black widow spider leaving her "catch of the day" hanging for a little while only Debbie just leaves them completely.  
  
"I hope you were kidding. He is my best friend you know, even if sometimes he acts like a stuck pig. But hey I still love him and I'm sure Lily will to." Sirius knew that if James hurt Lily again there was no way that Lily could forgive James like she did before.  
  
"I do hope you are right." Debbie didn't want to have to break up with Sirius, just because their friends didn't like each other.  
  
Lily and James danced every dance. When they got tired James asked Lily if she wanted to go for a walk out by the lake.  
  
When they were walking the one thing that was on both of their minds was that they really did like each other, but wasn't sure if the other liked them. So they were nervous, and sweaty.  
  
"James, can I tell you something, and you promise not to say or do anything." Lily with nerves of steal said..  
  
"Yeah I promise. What do you want to tell me." Lily paused for a moment after he said this.. She even stopped to look at him.  
  
"ilikeyou" Lily said this much to fast for James to catch it.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." James knew what she had said but wanted to be sure of what she said. Lily took a deep breath.  
  
"I think, I mean I know, I like you. Are you terribly upset.. I honestly don't know how it happened.." Lily was cut off.. when James said..  
  
"I like you too.. I have for a while, probably since we started to actually be friends, and talk to one another." Lily smiled a James a real smile not just one of the cheesy ones that she usually does but a true smile. James smiled back he couldn't resist smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this.. I mean I was so afraid to tell you and you liked me too." Lily begin to laugh, and so did James because he had been fighting the same battle as Lily.  
  
Then they both stopped and looked at one another.  
  
"What are you thinking right now." Lily asked James..  
  
"I am thinking about how beautiful you are, and how much that I do like you. How it would be nice to kiss you but I wont because I know it would be your first kiss and I don't think that you want it to be with me." James smiled.  
  
"Is that really what you think.." She asked  
  
"Yeah. It is." Lily thought about this for a moment  
  
"Then maybe I should change your mind"  
  
Lily put her hands around James' neck and moved her head up to his and pulled his towards her. James could feel the warmth radiating from Lily. When their lips were an inch apart, Lily let go and stepped backwards. James didn't know what to think, maybe she had changed her mind and she really didn't like him.  
  
"Maybe not today though." She smiled and grabbed his hand and started to walk back towards the castle.  
  
"Tease." Was all he could mange to say.  
  
Debbie and Sirius watched Lily and James walk out to the lake. They couldn't hear them talking but you could almost see what they were saying.  
  
When their heads started to move closer together, Debbie was jumping up and down. Sirius thought that Debbie had lost it, but then he saw what was happening and was also jumping up and down. If you were in the crowd and saw this you would have thought that they were nuts too.  
  
Once the dance was over and they were all lying in their own beds, they were thinking about how this was going to change their relationship as friends.  
  
Debbie and Sirius knew that it was never going to be the same again.  
  
James and Lily just thought that they would become better friends, and maybe even kiss someday. They didn't think it would change that much.  
  
James wanted to kiss Lily when they were by the lake, but obviously Lily was not going to be up to kissing him for a while.  
  
Lily thought about why she didn't want to kiss James and she couldn't come up with one single reason why she didn't want to, there were plenty of why's she wanted to kiss him.  
  
'Then maybe I will kiss him tomorrow, if I get him alone long enough.' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Kind of short I know.. but I have a lot of homework and things to get done. Sorry for this taking so long to get posted don't hate me.. I will try to write more tomorrow but there is no guarantee. Anyway please review. Thanks. 


	13. Kisses and Laughter

A/N I own nothing you recognize. I still have a lot of homework but I wrote this really fast I hope its still ok thought. Please review your comments or whatever. Have a nice time reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was Christmas morning and everyone rushed down to see what they had gotten.  
  
Everyone was pleased with what they had gotten, Lily had even gotten a gift from Petunia, even if it was just and orange it was weird for her to receive a gift from her.  
  
When everyone was done they went to put their gifts away. Sirius and James were talking.  
  
"So you didn't kiss her.. or she tried to kiss you.. what I 'm lost." Sirius couldn't understand why they didn't kiss.  
  
"It would have been her first kiss and I don't know if she wants to waste it on me.. I mean my lips have been kissed by plenty of girls.." Sirius now understood..  
  
"So she is just shy.. and is scared.. that's got to be the only reason she hasn't kissed you or why she didn't kiss Remus. It makes sense I guess." Sirius and James sat on their beds in the boys dorm, just talking about how they felt about their recently acquired girlfriends.  
  
Debbie and Lily were talking as well.  
  
"How do I just kiss him.. I mean should I just walk up to him and just do it or wait tell he kisses me." Lily just wanted to get it done and over with so the walking up to him and just kissing him sounded better to her.  
  
"What do you want to do." Debbie has had her share of kisses ever since she and Sirius had started "going out".  
  
"honestly I just want to get it done and over with. So I think I will just surprise him and just kiss him out of no where." Lily was smiling it sounded really corny to her but she didn't care.  
  
"Then that's what you're going to do. Today, right after dinner when you say good-night.. just kiss him.. And Sirius and I will be there also and we can show you how just watch us." Lily laughed.  
  
"I think I should know how I have seen you kiss him so many times that I think I got it. You sure do kiss a lot." Debbie looked at her friend.. Trying to hide that she wanted to laugh.  
  
"Yeah your right. But if he wasn't such a good kisser I would have stopped a long time ago." The girls were talking about how Lily should just say hi and kiss him and then run away. But that wasn't quite a good idea.. Just run away Debbie says.  
  
"I think I will stand there and wait for his reaction. It could be fun." Lily was getting nervous by the minute and didn't want to leave the confinement of her bed, after all it was Saturday.  
  
"Just do it, I'm telling you it gets so much easier once you kiss the first time. I still cant believe that your fifth-teen and still haven't been kissed. When I was five I had already had plenty, chasing the boys around the playground.. those were the days." Debbie sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
When dinner was about ready to start, Lily didn't know if she wanted to do this. But then again she knew she wanted to get it over with.  
  
Dinner went well, though Debbie kept looking at lily and smiling. Sirius also knew now what was going to happen, because Debbie had told him and now he kept smiling at Lily.  
  
"Will you quit looking at me like that. Its really creepy" Lily said while trying to eat a roll and half fell back out of her mouth when she tried to talk. Which was quite gross. Sirius looked at James and smiled his sweetest smile.  
  
"I know something you don't know.. but your going to like it.. I just cant tell you." James raised one of his eyebrows, while Lily started coughing, like she was choking on something.  
  
James had no idea what was going on, but he was sure that it had something to do with him and Lily.  
  
"Are you ok.. Want some water." James handed lily a glass of water. She took a big gulp, and set it back on the table.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it just went down the wrong tube." Lily smiled, but on the inside she was ready to kick both Debbie and Sirius under the table. She shot a nasty little glare towards Debbie who, smiled back.  
  
When dinner was over and they were walking back, Debbie kept coughing to Lily, as if it were a secret code or something.  
  
"Hey James I need to talk to you when we get back to the common room." James nodded and lily sighed. She wasn't so sure how she was going to do this.  
  
Debbie giggled, and Sirius looked at her for a moment and cracked up laughing. Debbie never giggled.  
  
Lily kept walking just looking at her hands, hoping that this went well. She didn't want James to think that she was incapable of kissing, she hoped that she didn't have bad breath and all the usual things that go through a girls head before they are going to kiss the guy they like.  
  
James thought that everyone was acting really weird, and he didn't except much from Lily. He never thought in a million years that she would kiss him out of the blue.  
  
Sirius and Debbie walked through the portrait hole first and when it was Lily and James' turn. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
  
'Here goes nothing' she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards hers. James thought that she was just teasing him again. When their lips were only centimeters apart, James was sure that she was going to back out.  
  
When their lips touched Lily relaxed, it was wonderful first kiss.  
  
'How could I been missing so much.' Lily thought while they were still kissing. When they pulled a part James looked shocked. He didn't except that.  
  
Lily smiled at him and went through the portrait hole. James was left standing out in the hall, still in shock from what had just happened. Then he got this goofy looking smile on his face and walked into the common room, where Sirius and Debbie were sitting waiting to hear the details.  
  
James didn't even notice them, he just kept walking up towards the stairs and into the boys dorm.  
  
Almost the same thing happened when Lily walked into the common room she just went straight to her bed, to ponder what she had just done.  
  
'That was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. See what did I tell you.. I know I guess I should have listened to myself.. yeah that's right..' Lily thought or rather talked to herself.  
  
James laid on his bed and didn't even bother changing into his P.J.'s. He kept licking his lips, wishing that he could kiss her again.  
  
'That I was not prepared for.' James thought to himself right before he dozed off into slumber land.  
  
Debbie and Sirius sat in the common room laughing.  
  
"I can't believe she actually did it. When I was talking to her earlier she was so afraid. I am in shock." Debbie looked into the fire, smiling to herself.  
  
"I can." Was all Sirius said.  
  
Debbie and Sirius stayed up a while longer laughing at their best friends, and how they were so pathetic.  
  
  
  
A/N I tried to make it longer. I'm still sorry about the whole "..." Things I tried to stop myself this time but I think there are still some in there. Anyway please review, it would be much appreciated. I was thinking I don't really have a lot of different people in my story so if you want to be in it e-mail me and tell me a little about yourself and I will try to put you in this story. My e-mail address is grass_hopper_14@hotmail.com.. That looks funny.. anyway. Thanks for reading.  
  
Zoë Lefebvre 


	14. Anxiety about a Kiss

Howdy.. I know that this took a long time.. I was in a play.. Treasure Island.. It was so much fun but also time consuming. I hope you like this chapter. I think its short but hey it's the best I can do what with PSAT's coming and all.. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, which was at about five thirty in the morning, the whole weight of kissing James was crushing inside her head making her want to cry but then at the same time, she wanted to kiss him again. It was all quite confusing.  
  
Lily decided that she didn't want to see anyone today, so she would just stay in bed and think about what she had done. As if it were a punishment or something.  
  
Debbie, Sirius and James were waiting in the common room for her, but when she didn't come down at the time she usually does, they started to figure that she was embarrassed and that she didn't want to face James or didn't want Debbie and Sirius to laugh at her.  
  
Debbie knew what she had to do, she had to go talk some reason in to the girl.  
  
"Obviously she is delusional and thinks that she has done something wrong. I'll go see if she's still alive. I'll be right back and hopefully Lily will be with me." Debbie gave Sirius a peck on the cheek and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"No.. I'll go.. I mean it is my fault, kind of. So I should be the one to tell her that things will be alright. Ok. Wish me luck." James got up and started walking towards the stairs, Debbie sat back down and started laughing she knew how this was going to end up.  
  
When he got up the courage to actually enter her dorm it had been five minutes, which only should have taken about two. Lily was lying under the covers talking to herself or an invisible person lying with her.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself.. Its all your fault.. stupid, stupid, stupid" James could tell that she was hitting herself. And he couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't really understand what was wrong with her, but then again it wasn't his first kiss. "Debbie is that you. Yeah I know I should stop talking to myself. But I screwed up. I shouldn't have kissed him, I don't even know why I did it. I feel completely stupid. But then I feel like I want to do it again. Well what would you do. Don't answer that I know what you would do.. Why aren't you saying anything. Are you even there." Lily felt as though she was talking to herself but if she would have just peeked outside of her blankets she would have known that it wasn't Debbie and that it was James.  
  
James was just standing there and he didn't know what to say, he just listened and knew that she didn't know that it was him that was actually standing there, listening to her ramble on about how she wasn't sure about what she had done.  
  
When Lily got tired of the silence she poked her head out of the covers and looked around and there was a very calm looking James and a very nervous and tired Lily. When Lily saw him standing there, her eyes got as big as saucers, and she put her head back under the covers in embarrassment, and groaned.  
  
"Why couldn't you have said something, instead of letting me make a fool of myself. Thanks I appreciate it." Lily said in a muffled voice from under the blankets. James went and sat on her bed.  
  
When Lily poked her head out of the covers to see what her wanted he just smiled at her and somehow it made her relax and she didn't feel as though she had done anything wrong, or rather anything at all. To her it felt as though she had woken up from a very wonderful dream, that she didn't mind waking up from.  
  
"You didn't make a fool of your self.. It was quite interesting. I'm sorry that you have regrets for kissing me. You can take it back and forget that it ever happened I wont tell anyone and I will make sure that Debbie and Sirius don't tell anyone. We can just pretend that it didn't happen. If that's what you want." James looked at her and she knew that she didn't want to take it back but that she wanted to kiss him instead.  
  
"I don't want to take it back. Your first kiss can't be taken back maybe your fiftieth but not your first, it's like trying to take back trying to unlearn how to ride a bike or a broom for that matter." James smiled yet again, he seemed to do that a lot when he was around Lily.  
  
Something about Lily made James happy and when James was happy he seemed to brighten up places and Lily was always that way so seeing them together was like a ray of sunshine, when its been raining for a month. It just made you happy.  
  
"So you liked kissing me." James ego always gets in the way. Lily looked at him and Laughed.  
  
"Well I don't know I don't have much to compare it to. Lets go find something to eat I'm really hungry." That day lily went down to the great hall in her pajamas that day, but no one really cared.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the group. "If only they knew what they were getting themselves into. The prophecy is right, there's no turning back now. I hope their happiness lasts while it can." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed when he sat there, thinking about what was going to happen in the quite near future.  
  
On the other end of Dumbledore's stairs, The group had no idea what was going to happen, though one of them was supposedly going to get a nice little glimpse of the future real soon.  
  
Dumbledore thought of the day when Lily had told him of those strange dreams, she had got a tiny little glimpse but he was sure that it was the future. He had a feeling, that the one who would get the glimpse of the future would be Lily. He was quite certain what she would do with this information, he just hoped that she used it well.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Please review.. They make me happy and when you make me happy I write faster and I write more. When I am sad I tend to get lazy and read a lot. So if you want more faster then please give long reviews. If you loved me you will do it. Thanks Babies. 


	15. Chicken Suit

A/N HI! How is everyone.. did you miss me.. I did.. I miss myself. Normal me.. anywho.. I know this is kind of lame but I don't care I kind of like it myself. I lost my glasses so I cant really see what I'm typing.. I hope its ok. REVIEW.. They are like drugs I need them I cant live without them.. please give me more. I don't own anything you recognize not even the chicken suit.. hmmm. have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day when the group decided to go back to the common room and plan a prank, Remus was there sitting in front of the fire, with his parchment and quill writing a letter.  
  
Remus had practically been avoiding Lily and James.. But he was trying to write to them and tell them how he felt but it wasn't going as good as he thought it would he had already thrown at least five pieces of wasted parchment into the fire. He didn't know how to say that he still liked Lily and that he was sorry for not talking to her and for avoiding the marauders. He wasn't even sure if what he felt for lily, but he knew that he liked her, even if it was just as friends.  
  
When Lily saw Remus she ran up to him.  
  
"Your still alive I thought you had died. Why are you avoiding me. Have I done something wrong.. Do you hate me now that I'm dating James and I always bad talked him. You can tell me I wont mind" She hugged Remus as she was talking to him. He had a dumbfounded look on his face as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
He looked at her and knew that he wanted to be her friend and regretted ever being jealous of James. Remus was her best friend before he came along even before Debbie. They knew a lot of secrets about each other that no one else knew like how Lily likes to write short fantasy stories (a/n; hahahahahaha.. sorry about that) Or how Remus kept a journal and wrote everything in it.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily can we talk alone for a couple of minutes." Lily nodded and followed Remus out of the common room and then out of Gryffindor tower and out into the halls.  
  
"Lily I don't know why But I guess I've been jealous of James for the last couple of days because you have been spending so much time with him and not even really acknowledge my existence. I guess that I am lonely for your friendship and your company. I wasn't avoiding you I was just angry at you.. But I'm not anymore." He looked at the ground ashamed of being jealous of one of his best friends.  
  
"I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't have just completely left you all by yourself I should find you a girl friend so she can keep you company." Remus looked at her as if she had lost all her sense's.  
  
"I don't need a girl friend just my best friend back. So what do you say.. Friends..?" Remus looked at her.. she smiled and held out her right hand. They shook on it and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh. I just got the best Idea for a prank.. we could pull on Snape." Lily let out an evil laugh and set back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Her plan consisted of a chicken suit and a lot of flies.. When she told Sirius and James they laughed real hard.  
  
When they decided to put their plan into action, one of them had to transfigure Snapes clothes into a chicken suit. And then someone had to conjure up a lot of flies and make them follow Snape around. And someone had to make sure that no one saw who had done it so they wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
"James since your best at Transfiguration you get the chicken suit. I'll take the flies, Lily you make sure that we don't get caught. Remus and Peter you just stand guard just in case Malfoy tries to hump us or something." Remus laughed. Peter looked around nervously 'Did they suspect that I had done that with them. He was looking at me when he said it. I wonder if Malfoy told anyone.' Peter thought.  
  
"You know, Sirius I don't know what I am going to do with you." Lily hit Sirius over the head. Debbie was in the library studying trying to get some of her homework done.  
  
Sirius fell over dramatically when lily hit him. As if he had been shot in the head instead of just hit. Lily laughed, and smiled at Remus who was still laughing from when Sirius had said humping..  
  
They decided that they would pull their prank after dinner, following Snape down to Slytherin common room. Hoping that Malfoy wouldn't be with him.. And if all else failed they would just transfigure Malfoy's clothes too.  
  
When dinner came around and Debbie knew what was going on. She was quite scared that they would get caught and get detention without her so she went with them on their little conquest.  
  
They weren't following real close to Snape but they could still see him and knew when they were going to strike. Malfoy was no where to be seen and Snape was all alone. Lily kept smiling at James.. And James would blush every time that she did.  
  
Snape didn't even know what hit him when all of a sudden he heard this really loud "NOW!" But he didn't really have time to turn around before he was hit with some type of curse, and was covered in feathers, and then a second later flies.  
  
"What the." Was all he could get out..  
  
The Marauders, Lily and Debbie took of running. They didn't think it was such a funny prank but it was still fun.  
  
James and Lily somehow got in front of everyone and were almost to the common room running at full speed. Lily was having more fun racing James then she did pranking Snape.  
  
Lily was trying so hard to beat James, but in the end it was a more keep up with James.  
  
When they got to the common room, Lily was out of breath and James just stood there and laughed at her for not being in good shape.  
  
"Well if I was a quiditch star like you then maybe I would run faster.. or something. Don't talk to me I'm to tried." Lily fell on one of the couches and curled up into a ball when everyone else came walking in to the common room.  
  
"Geez, could you guys run any faster." James began to say something "Don't even go there man.. I know you cant" James looked hurt at what Sirius had just said to him.  
  
"For you information I can run faster any time you want to race come and find me if you can.. Mwaahahahahahah.." Everyone looked at James as if he were nuts.  
  
"James you need some mental help" Lily said while throwing a pillow at him at the same time. Hitting him in the head because he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"You know you love me.." and he pounced on Lily and began to tickle her. He sides were aching but she didn't notice she was to busy laughing and telling James to stop.  
  
"Get a room" Sirius stated.  
  
"We are in the common room I think that should be good enough." James stopped tickling Lily just long enough to look at Sirius, but Lily was smart and rolled out from under his grasp and ran behind Remus who tried to move but Lily just hung on.  
  
"Remus, Protect me from that monster. He's your friend, do something. I'm frightened" Lily tried to sound like a damsel in distress but she couldn't help but laugh. Remus just stood there like a bump on a log and James came running at them and at the last minute Remus moved and James tackled Lily to the ground and began tickling her all over again.  
  
Their night went well, remembering what Snape looked like when they had left him in the hall way was enough to make anyone have milk come out of their nose (a/n I've done that and it hurts really bad). James and Lily weren't sure if they wanted to kiss again. But by the end of the night one of them had made up their minds.  
  
James kissed Lily good night and went off to bed. Lily was afraid of what she had started when she had kissed him. But she wasn't afraid of his kisses, she welcomed them with open arms. James knew that Lily wasn't like any of the other girls that he had dated and that she was the one for him.  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you dears liked this chapter. I will try to write more tomorrow I am babysitting.. Errrr.. Anyway, review.. I cant get enough of them, they are my life line I need more. I don't know what I will do if it is like the last chapter and only one person reviewed.. PLEASE REVIEW. I will love you forever and e-mail you everyday and tell you everything I know. I hoped you liked this chapter even if you didn't like it review. Have a nice day. 


	16. Pains

A/N; Hello.. I know this took quite some time getting out but hey that's ok right you still love me don't you. I don't own anything you recognize, J.K. Rowlings does.. don't sue me.. I didn't do anything wrong. I hope you like it..  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning and just laid in bed thinking about how she actually might enjoy James' kisses. She wasn't quite sure why she was afraid of them, but she was. After all he was the first boy she had ever kissed, maybe she just didn't want him to have bad breath or worse for her to have bad breath.  
  
She knew that she liked James and she also knew that he liked her back. She had never seen him act this way towards any other girl, maybe he really liked her more then she thought he did.  
  
"Time to get up." Lily commanded herself to get up.  
  
She showered, got dressed and went down to the common room, with a book she had been reading.  
  
Much to her amazement James was already down in the common room, finishing up some of his holiday homework. He looked up at Lily and smiled, she smiled back.  
  
"Your up early." James said to Lily while motioning for her to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I figured I'd come down here and read a little. Why are you up so early." Lily grinned at all the papers in front of him, she knew he was doing homework.  
  
"Same as you, couldn't sleep so I came to do some homework. Its almost time for breakfast, what do you say we go get some." James put all his papers in a pile and lily put her book on top of them so they wouldn't blow away or anything. And they walked down to the great hall holding hands.  
  
Lily felt complete peace when she was holding James' hand, like nothing bad would ever happen. James felt whole, like there was a huge piece of him missing before Lily, when he was holding her hand he was completely contented with his life.  
  
When they were in the middle of eating and chatting, an owl dropped a letter on Lily. It was for her from her younger sister, Daisy. Lily opened it, she hadn't ever gotten a letter from Daisy.  
  
'Lily- I miss you, why didn't you come home for Christmas. Is it because of Petunia, sometimes I don't like her either. I got a cabbage patch doll for Christmas its cool. I named her violet. She has purple hair. Hehe.. write me back when you have the chance. I love you lily..  
  
Your Youngest Sister Daisy Written by Mom..'  
  
When Lily read it the second time, she put it away into her pocket and promised herself that she would write her back later tonight.  
  
"Well what did the letter say." James asked after Lily put it away in her pocket.  
  
"Its from my sister Daisy, she says she misses me and wants to know why I didn't come home for Christmas. Stuff like that." Lily sighed. Why did she stay here for Christmas, then she remembered that she had kissed James and that would have never happened if she would have went home. Lily sighed, she missed her mother and her little sister.  
  
Her father was never home so she didn't really know him, and well Petunia, wasn't the nicest person in the world.  
  
Lily had a bad feeling about today.. She knew that something was going to happen. She had butterflies but didn't quite know why. All she knew was that it was not going to be a good day today.  
  
Thank god its still holidays, she thought.  
  
She didn't let James know how she felt or if anything was even wrong, but she still had those times when she had to stop and sit down. James wasn't stupid he knew that there was something wrong.  
  
Lily finally couldn't handle the pain in her chest and stomach, she went to Madame Promfrey. Madame Promfrey didn't quite know what was wrong, so she decided to keep Lily fro the night.  
  
James didn't know what to do, so he stayed the night in a chair next to her. Telling her everything was going to be alright.  
  
When Lily finally went to sleep. She had the most awful dream.  
  
Her Mother was reading to Daisy who was lying in her bed almost ready to fall asleep, when there was a loud bang from somewhere downstairs. They all knew that it wasn't Father, that it had to be some one else, someone bad..  
  
Violet, Lilys mother, told Daisy to stay in bed. Then she left to go down stairs. Moments later there was a loud scream and you could hear something heavy hit the ground, Lily knew instantly that it was her mothers body lying on the floor downstairs. Daisy trying so hard to be brave left her room, in search of either her mother or Petunia. But Petunia wasn't there she was staying at one of her friends that night.  
  
When Daisy got half way down the stairs, she saw a man or woman wearing black robes that covered its face. When it heard a noise it looked up and saw Daisy standing there and flashed an evil smile her way. Daisy ran towards her mother, not knowing what else to do.  
  
With out any warning there came the most horrid voice anyone had ever heard, worse then nails on a chalk board. Lily knew instantly that it was going to kill her sister and that her mother was already dead. The wicked voice said..  
  
"Avada Kedarva" then there was a flash of this eerie green light and even before Daisy could scream she was dead and lying on the floor.  
  
Lily ran to her sister.. not caring if the monster saw her and felt for a pulse. There was none. Then she went to her mother.. no pulse there either.  
  
Lily looked at the creature..  
  
"Why" she said. The creature didn't even notice she was there..  
  
"Welcome to the real world Lily Evans. One day you will understand" The man was talking to him self not even realizing that Lily was there in the room..  
  
"NO!!!" Lily screamed and ran towards the creature ready to rip its eyes out, but before she could get to close it vanished, leaving a very scared, confused, and heart-broken Lily. She didn't know what to do..  
  
"Why.. Why.." She kept say why over and over again, while rocking her mother and her sisters body. Tears were running freely down Lily's cheeks, she didn't want them to go away, somehow it made her feel better and she knew that this wasn't a dream, it felt to real to be a dream.  
  
Then all that had just happened hit her like there was no tomorrow. And gently pushed her mothers and her sisters bodies off of her and went to the window. And outside there floating above her house was indeed the dark mark.  
  
Lily screamed bloody murder and jumped away from the window.  
  
Then she could feel herself being shaken..  
  
"Lily, Lily wake up.. Please wake up.." she opened her eyes to see James staring down at her with a look of complete horror on his face. He didn't know what was wrong with her. "Are you alright.. you screamed and you are sweating all over. Were you having a nightmare.." James seemed worried he had never seen anything quite like this before.  
  
Lily sat up and felt that she had hot tears running down her face. Then she remember her dream.. and she started to breath hard..  
  
"My mom and sister.. I think.. there.. dead.." She got out of bed and ran towards Madame Promfrey, who didn't know what to do but just kept telling Lily to be quiet.  
  
"Ms. Evans you must calm yourself. Nothing has happened."  
  
"I have to see Dumbledore." Just as if he were on cue, Dumbledore came walking in at the mention of his name.  
  
"Ms. Evans there is something I need to tell you." Lily already knew what he was going to tell her and she sank to the floor and started rocking back and forth. She didn't want it to be true but she knew it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you like it.. I promise I will write more soon if the wonderful people review.. and yes LaminaCourt you were the only one who reviewed.. thank you, I love you.. hehe.. You are my favorite reviewer.. Everyone who reads this should check out her story its great.. I like it.. 


	17. It wasnt a dream was it

A/N.. I own nothing you recognize from the HP books. Sorry that this took so long I hate school. Who ever heard of powerpoint presentations.. there retarded.. I don't know why I should have to do one for MATH. it just doesn't make sense to me.. does it to you. Anyway on with the fic.. have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
The one thing that Lily was dreading the most seemed to be happening. She knew that her dream wasn't a dream, it was real and she had been there to watch her mother and sister die. And she didn't know how to handle that, she didn't want it to be real, she wanted it to be a dream.  
  
But then why would Dumbledore come into the infirmary in the middle of the night to tell her something important.  
  
Lily, who was still sitting on the floor rocking her self back and forth while Dumbledore didn't know how to tell her that her Mother and youngest sister was dead. It was the worst job anyone could have had to do.  
  
"Ms. Evans please do not fret, your mother and sister.. are dead, but they loved you and you loved them. It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. They are in a better place and you must understand that." Dumbledore had the quality to make anyone feel better with out really even doing or saying much, it was just the feeling he gave off when he entered the room.  
  
Lily didn't want to deal with the pain that she was feeling at the moment she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run out side and tire herself out, sleep all day or die with her mother and sister but she never thought of suicide.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to sense these feelings. "Ms. Evans, come for a walk with me. It may help you to sooth the pain that you are feeling right now." When Lily looked up at him she knew that he wanted to tell her something that he didn't want to say in front of everyone else. Lily got up onto her feet, her legs unsteady, she was weak.  
  
'I know that you had a premonition of what happened. And I also know that you saw the Dark Mark. I want you to know that they have caught the death eater that took your Mother and Sister away from you. You still have your other sister and your father." Dumbledore obviously didn't know what it was like at the Evans house.  
  
Petunia didn't believe in magic therefore called Lily a freak of nature. Her father was never home, always on business trips or sleeping with his secretary. They didn't get along well, now that Violet and Daisy were gone, it was going to be hell with out them.  
  
"Professor, the creature in the hood, told me.. said to the air.. welcome to the new world Lily Evans.. and something else that I cant remember. What did he mean by that." Lily was trying her hardest not to break down in tears in front of Dumbledore but every once in a while one would trickle down her cheek leaving wet streak down her face.  
  
"I don't think that this is the proper time nor the proper place for me to tell you. But seeing as you are going to figure it out anyway I might as well give you a hint. There is a prophecy, and so far you and you friends have been fulfilling some of what is written. You will know soon my dear. And you will understand, but you mustn't tell anyone.. I hope that you feel better soon, but only time will heal a wound like you have."  
  
They talked for a little while longer about nothing important. Dumbledore deposited Lily back at the infirmary and left her.  
  
James was there and he was worried about her, as usual, he hugged her and told her that someday the pain would go away and everything would be normal again.  
  
Lily thought different, the way the pain felt, like millions on millions of little pins were being pushed into her heart very slowly and also felt like it was never going to stop. Lily knew that it wasn't going to be the same again, that she no longer had a mother or a younger sister.  
  
Lily didn't sleep a wink that night.  
  
"Lily lets go down to breakfast, Madame Promfrey said you could leave if you felt up to it. I know you don't want to but I think that it would be better if you were around people that loved you." James gave her a half smile. Knowing full well that she didn't want to go down to the great hall.  
  
"I don't feel like getting up.. sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Lily had the feeling that everyone was going to abandon her and that she wouldn't have any friends, and no family, she didn't really consider Petunia as her sister seeing as she didn't really even know her, nor did she want to know her.  
  
James left Lily to go get something to eat.  
  
Lily left the hospital wing by herself, she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to have people all over her telling her that they were sorry and wish they could take away her pain or change what had happened.  
  
She went walking around the castle looking for some place to hid to get away from reality to think about the things that have happened in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
Lily often heard the Marauders talking about the kitchens she figured that she would look for that and get something to eat. It was easier said then done.  
  
All Lily knew about where to find the kitchens was that there was a painting with a bowl of fruit and you had to tickle the pear or was it the orange. She wasn't sure, but once she found it she would try everything.  
  
When she saw the painting, James, Sirius and Remus were all about ready to go in when they spotted Lily.  
  
Lily gave a half smile, mentally kicking herself, she knew they would come here, how could she not know.  
  
"Are you hungry Lily-bean.." Lily's smiled completely disappeared and she just stood the looking at the boys as if they were ghosts, then took off running, this was why she didn't want to see them yet. Her mother called her lily-bean.  
  
Sirius didn't know what he had done wrong, they had only just found out about Lily's mom and sister. He didn't know how she felt but he could imagine.  
  
Lily just kept on running and she realized that it helped her to clear her thoughts. Lily knew that if she was ever going to be normal again she was going to have to run like this all the time..  
  
Sirius, James and Remus didn't know what they had done wrong. But they figured that they would ask her later and tell her sorry.  
  
James was worried that Lily was going to do something to hurt herself. But then he thought why would she do something like that because she still had him and Sirius and Remus and Debbie, who hadn't been seen all morning not even by Sirius.  
  
Remus could sense that things were never going to be the same again and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.  
  
Sirius was just wondering where Debbie was and also trying to think of a way to cheer Lily up all at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N; I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.. I did.. hehe. Just kidding it makes me sad, kind of. Please review.. lets try for 38 reviews.. it will make me happy then in turn make me want to write more. I'm glad that you guys like my story. REVIEW.. 


	18. UnMoving

A/N Sorry this took a while.. I am getting way to much homework to write a chapter everyday. Hope you don't hate me. I don't own anything Please don't sue me.. thanks..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days, which classes had started back up, Lily kept to herself. She hadn't talked to anyone since she had come back from the hospital wing. Debbie said that she was in the library but Sirius swore up and down that he looked there.  
  
Lily wasn't sleeping at all, she didn't eat much either. How she could stay awake was beyond explanation.  
  
When Lily did sleep, which didn't happen often, she kept having the same dream all over again. The one she had in the hospital wing were she got to watch her mother and sister be murdered by a monster under a black hood. And she would wake up screaming.. She didn't ever want to see those things again and to her the way of doing that was not sleeping.  
  
The Marauders and Debbie weren't quite sure as to how to cheer Lily up. When they did talk to her, one of them would say the wrong thing and she would run off crying, they didn't want to make her cry.  
  
"James.. She is your girlfriend, maybe you could talk to her. Tell her that were here and that were her family." Sirius was being more serious then anyone of them had ever seen him. James looked at him for a moment and got up to go find Lily, he was tired of her not being able to talk to them.  
  
He didn't want to hurt her anymore then she had already been hurt, he wasn't sure how to go about doing this but he was sure going to try.  
  
When he found her she was sitting under a tree out by the Lake, just staring off into space.  
  
'You must stop doing this to yourself, you need to talk to someone. And what have them say something that reminds me of Mom and start crying all over again. You need to tell yourself that they aren't coming back and that you need to move on with your life. Make some new friends, maybe your room mates.' Lily was talking to herself, but inside her head.. Her glassy look whipped off her face when she saw James standing over her. Why she didn't notice him standing there before was beyond her.  
  
"Will you talk to me now.." Lily just nodded. There were things that she wanted to tell James.  
  
"You are going to be ok, you do believe that don't you." Lily looked at him for a moment. James sat next to her. "I know that you think that you want to die right now, so you can be with your family, but listen.. You don't want to do that to yourself. Think how Debbie, Sirius, Remus and I would feel.. Would you want to put us all through the pain that your going through. I want to tell you something."  
  
Lily just kept looking at him as though she couldn't talk, all she had left were her eyes and she could see everything that was happening around her, sometimes she liked what she saw and sometimes she didn't.  
  
"My dad died when I was thirteen.. I watched it happen, there was nothing I could have done to have stopped it, but look at me now.. I'm fine and I'm telling you that you need to talk to someone." Lily met his eyes, she hadn't used her voice for a few days.  
  
"I miss them.. so.. much.." she started to cry and she bent into James and he put his arms around her. "They were everything to me, my whole life.. Everything I ever did I did it for them." Barely audible, being that Lily's face was stuffed into James' shoulder.  
  
"Don't you still have an older sister and your father." James asked.  
  
"Honestly if it would have been them that died I wouldn't be sitting her crying I wouldn't be so heartbroken. Petunia never really liked me and well. My father was never around, so I didn't know him very well." Lily was now looking out towards the lake, how it seemed to just sit there waiting for something, the water wasn't even moving nothing was making it stir at the top, no bugs, no fish, no algae.. nothing.. was moving..  
  
Lily looked down at the grass then to the lake and then to James. He looked so sacred, even with his messy hair, almost as though he was sent to earth to make Lily love him. She didn't know why she liked him before and now she knew, he was the one for her. Even if they hadn't been dating for that long, she knew that she was going to be with him for quite a while.  
  
James smiled at her, he didn't know why she was just staring at him, but he did know that it was a good stair and not the stair that you give a person right before you dump them.  
  
Lily, for the second time, kissed him. To her it was the most relieving thing in the world for a brief second it took her pain away, and everything was how it should be. To James he knew that her kisses were as unique as any crystal or gem you might find on the ground or river or cave. She was the most wonderful person in the world to him.  
  
When they split apart from their two second kiss. Both were completely happy. Lily sat there leaning on James and James was holding her to him. If you were to look out the window you would only see what looked like a rock. They sat there in silence watching the un-moving lake and just being with each other.  
  
Lily was now feeling stupid for not talking to anyone. James almost sensing this said..  
  
"I know that you think that your stupid for not talking to anyone but this is a really traumatic experience that you went through and I don't think your stupid. I think your great.."  
  
That night Lily fell asleep on James and he carried her back to her dorm and tucked her in to bed, still clothed, kissed her on the forehead and left her in slumber land.  
  
Lily didn't have nightmares anymore after that, she actually felt much better about everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you like it. I sure did. Anywho please review, I would much appreciate it and love you forever. Thanks for reading.. thanks to all my reviews and loyal readers I love you all. 


	19. Funeral

A/N I don't own anything. This chapter is kind of depressing I think. Please read and review. It will make my day a much better one. Thanks..  
  
  
  
  
  
The big task of the week-end for Lily was to go to her Mothers and Sisters funeral. She wanted to go alone, even though all her friends offered to go with her, for moral support. Lily still felt that she needed to get through this on her own.  
  
Dumbledore told Lily that she would ride the Hogwarts train back to London and meet her father there.  
  
'Father is going to pick me up?' she thought about this for a second and knew that this was not going to be a fun week-end. Lily knew that Violet and Daisy wouldn't want her to be sad, but she couldn't help but be anything else.  
  
Lily held so many grudges against her father and wasn't in the particular mood to have to put up with his crap. Let alone put up with Petunia's badgering about her being a witch.  
  
James kept telling her that she would be fine and that he would see her on Sunday.  
  
Debbie yet again was no where to be found. Sirius couldn't find her and he checked the library thoroughly.  
  
Sirius and Remus wished her good luck, and told her that if Petunia was giving her too much guff to hex her. She laughed and told them that she would.  
  
When she was on the train leaving, she didn't cry. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore.  
  
A part of her didn't believe that her Mother and sister were dead, and she knew that when she saw them being buried, that she would know that she didn't have a family anymore.  
  
When she reached London and waited for her father, Lily didn't know what she was going to say to him or what he was going to say to her.  
  
She sat on a bench near the road for a good half and hour. When her father, Jack, finally got there to pick her up, he ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
Lily was quite shocked when her father told her that he loved her and that he was sorry for ever treating her the way he had for the last 15 years of her life.  
  
They both cried, standing there at King's Cross Station bawling their eyes out and telling each other sorry. Jack was so happy that Lily was there.  
  
When they reached their home Lily didn't want to go inside, she knew her mother and sister had been murdered there, why would anyone want to go inside there.  
  
"Were only here to get you a black dress and some other things for the hotel room. I don't like to even stand in front of here anymore. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Jack grabbed her daughters hand and they walked into the house together.  
  
Lily was surprised to see that everything looked all the same as when she had left to go to Hogwarts that summer. Nothing had changed, thank goodness there was no blood or anything on the floor, or Lily would have lost it. But it seemed to her that the temperature in the house seemed to be extremely low, even if the heaters were on it would have still been cold.  
  
Lily went to her room and took a black dress out of her closet and black shoes. She looked around her room. It didn't have the same feel about it as it did before she left, nothing felt the same, and it didn't seem like it would ever again.  
  
When Lily went into the hall from her room, she looked down the hall and saw Daisy's room, she wanted to go into it and just get one last look at it, and of her sisters life.  
  
Lily kept telling herself that she wasn't going to cry as she walked closer to her sisters room.  
  
Lily remembered when they would all play with Petunias Barbie's in Daisy's room. The Barbie's were still in there lying on the ground. Lily sat on her bed, which was messy, it hadn't been made since the night that she died. Lily laid down on her bed. Thinking of all the things Daisy and herself had done in Daisy's life time.  
  
Daisy always wanted to see magic she was intrigued by it. She always told Lily that she was going to go to Hogwarts and be a witch like her. One time she had even cut a little branch off of one of the trees in the back yard and was waving it around pretending that it was a magic wand. Saying fake spells and actually thinking that they were coming true. Only because Lily was behind her with her wand making the things really happen.  
  
Lily laughed, but in the inside she was dieing, her little sister was no longer living. Lily didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't want to go to the funeral she just wanted to pretend that her sister and her mother were on vacation and that one day they would show up again. Though she couldn't lie to herself like that.  
  
The left the house the same way they came in, holding hands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily and Petunia sat in a limo waiting for their father to hurry up and get done talking to the driver, so they could set off to where they were holding their mothers and sisters burial ceremony.  
  
Lily and Petunia hadn't even said two words to each other. All that was said between them was Hi or hello.. They didn't like each other but they were going to do their best not to yell at each other during the ceremony.  
  
Setting off towards the funeral home, to lily it felt like she was a rose and someone was picking apart her pedals, throwing them on the ground and stomping on them.  
  
When they were in the building, Lily didn't want to sit in the front row she didn't want to be to close to the people she loved right now, she felt betrayed, lonely.  
  
If her mother were there right now she would have told Lily to be strong, but Lily didn't want to be strong, she wanted to have her mother and sister back.  
  
It took all Lily's strength to not cry. She wasn't really even paying attention to what the pastor was saying about her family.  
  
"These deaths have touched us all. We will always remember Violet Marie Evans and Daisy Ann Evans." The pastor had this sad look on his face as though he had never gone through anything like this, as if he had never had to do a funeral service before today.  
  
He told everyone that if they would like to see the burial it was being held at the Northern Gates Cemetery.  
  
Back in the limo driving in a perception to the cemetery. Everyone around her was crying but somehow she couldn't.  
  
All the people standing around Violets and Daisy's grave sites split to let Lily, Jack and Petunia walk to the center of the circle of people all dressed in black.  
  
Lily saw the holes in the ground, she was in shock.. She had to get away, she felt like she was suffocating.  
  
She let go of Jacks hand and took off running to the opposite end of the cemetery. Even when people called after her she just kept running.  
  
She couldn't hold her tears back she let them fall.  
  
She tripped on a head stone and fell to the ground, crying. Making sure no one was around her she just sat there.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me here.. I now have no one.." Lily could barely talk, she was crying so hard. She now wished that she would have brought one of her friends with her.  
  
It was a cloudy day. The rain started to come down. Lily looked at the head stone, the one she had tripped over, it belonged to;  
  
"Freddy Stephens, Son, Husband, Father, Grandfather. He who brought magic into all the lives around him. We will miss you forever" Lily sat there staring into space for what seemed like an eternity just crying and looking at the rain that fell down all around her.  
  
And out of no where, there was a little boy standing in front of her holding a letter that didn't seem to be getting wet. The little boy looked as though he was from the eight-teen hundreds. Breeches, a white shirt and vest.  
  
"This is for the girl who will bring the child that will save us all.." The little boy didn't sound so little and he didn't seem to have any color at all in his eyes. He handed Lily the letter and started to walk off, when he took his first step, his foot didn't touch the ground he just vanished out of thin air.  
  
Lily stopped crying. What had the boy meant by what he had said that her child would save the world. It was starting to creep her out.  
  
Lily got off the ground and went to find a place dry to read the letter or whatever was in the envelope. She found a building which held more tombstones.  
  
When she tore the envelope open the paper was parchment and seemed like it was very old. Written inside was;  
  
" A Husband will die trying to save his family. A mother will die saving her child. A Deceitful Rat will sellout his friends, in order To gain power. A woman will take her own life. A man will be wrongfully imprisoned. A Werewolf will be left all alone. Six friends, only three will survive this ordeal. The mothers child will cause the downfall of The Dark Lord. In the End all the wrongs will be righted. "  
  
Lily was quite confused, but put the letter back in the envelope and set off towards the hotel, she was not going to say good-bye to her family she was going to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
One day she would visit her Mother and Her Sister's grave but it wasn't going to be today.  
  
  
  
A/N.. I know the prophecy is kind of dumb but hey I think its straight to the point and all that. Please review I know you want to. I promise you that next chapter will be up real soon. So far this is the longest chapter. So what did you think of my prophecy? I would like to know what you want to happen.. I don't have writers block or anything I just want to know what you want to happen. Tell me if you think that this chapter was completely worthless. I don't care what you tell me. What's your mom like, got any family.. I have a mommy and a Daddy and a step mommy and a step daddy, and my best friend/sister and a kitten that fetches.. Have a nice day.. 


	20. Debbie's POV

A/n.. I'm glad that you semi-liked my prophecy thing.. I hope you like this chapter.. Hehe hehehe.. Mwwhahahaha.. I just got news that Richard Harris Died.. Dumbledore died.. well the man that played him did.. that sucks the goat.. I wonder what their gonna do with out him.. that's so sad..  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie's week-end POV  
  
Friday night she had to make her way into the middle of the forbidden forest because she had a meeting with someone evil, someone Debbie didn't know at all. This was her second meeting.  
  
'I don't understand why they want me to join the dark side, I don't think I'm that powerful or anything I think they want my friends. You don't think that you could give the dark side anything, you can.. They only want pure bloods and I'm not.. Maybe he does just want your friends.' Debbie was walking and thinking.  
  
The trees around her seemed to want to tell her something that she couldn't hear, nor did she want to hear their warnings.  
  
She knew that Lily was leaving but this was a little bit more important to Debbie. She didn't know what the dark side wanted, nor did she seem to care much.  
  
When she reached the clearing, in the middle stood a very tall, no shorter then five foot eleven, pure blonde blue eyed seventeen year old, smiling..  
  
Debbie hadn't ever seen anyone who looked like her. 'she has to be part angel or something.' Debbie thought.  
  
When Debbie was close enough the girl started talking.  
  
"Do you know why he asked you here today?"  
  
"I have a nice educated guess as to why." Debbie smiled..  
  
"He wants your answer. To join the dark side or lose everything and everyone you love."  
  
"Well what would you say." Debbie thought that was a stupid question, obviously the girl was already on the dark side.  
  
"As you can see, my answer was yes. You could be great you know, just if you choose the right side to fight on. I do not understand why he wants you, you are muggle-born. But what ever suits him, it is not my business." The girl for the first time frowned.  
  
"I don't quite understand it either if it helps you out much." Debbie stood there for a moment, just thinking about what her mother or Lily would say at this moment.  
  
"We do not have much time, your answer please." The girl seemed to be on a time frame. She was wearing black robes, but the hood was down.  
  
"How does he expect me to make a decision such as this one. There is no way I could say no, I would lose everyone I loved. But if I say yes then I lose all my self respect. Tell him I will join his side if he promises that my loved ones will not be harmed in anyway." The girl smiled.  
  
"That was a part on the contract I forgot to mention. All you have to do is meet back here next Friday night, to initiate you into the group. Its not that painful, it only hurts for the rest of you life." The girl laughed and vanished.  
  
Bye the time that their meeting had started the sun started to go down and now that the meeting was over it was pitch black out side.  
  
Sirius had looked for Debbie but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
Debbie would have to come up with a good lie as to why they couldn't find her.  
  
'Do you know what you have just done to yourself. Do you fully understand that you are now part of the dark side and not the light. What's going to happen when one of your friends finds out. Why didn't you just say no then you wouldn't have this problem, your friends can take care of themselves. It's a little late for that don't you think. Don't ask me if I think I was telling you want to do, you just didn't listen.. oh shut up..' Debbie was thinking to herself.  
  
Her wand put out barely any light, so it was quite hard to walk out of the forest and on to the grounds of Hogwarts, without falling and cutting yourself in the process.  
  
Lily was already gone, Debbie knew this. And she also knew that she had screwed up, she should have stayed and waited for her friend to leave, but she didn't.  
  
Her excuse for not seeing her best friend off to her mothers and sisters funeral was.. Debbie didn't know one.  
  
"Come on think.. You couldn't have been in the library because you know Sirius checked there extra good. You were in the forest saying yes to become a death eater. They wouldn't believe that, would they? No.. I'll say that I was in the potions class room getting help on the homework that I didn't finish over the break and I lost track of time. Yeah that makes sense that's what I'll say. If I ever get out of the forest." She was now talking to herself because she was afraid of the dark and the light wasn't to good.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, after Lily had left. The boys were curious as to where Debbie was, they hadn't seen her since they got done with their classes for that day.  
  
"Guys I think something's up with her that she doesn't want us to know. She has been acting strange this whole week, even Lily noticed." Sirius thought he knew Debbie, but there were something's that people just don't want to tell their friends.  
  
"You don't think that she is cheating on you, do you Padfoot." Sirius just shook his head, he didn't think that Debbie would do such a thing.  
  
Debbie obviously found her way out of the forbidden forest and walked into the Gryffindor common room to see the "boys" looking at her.  
  
"Where have you been. Lily's gone and you didn't even wish her good luck or even say bye." Debbie just looked at them. She wanted to tell them her secret, she didn't want it to eat her alive like it does everyone else.  
  
"I was in the potions classroom getting help with the homework that I didn't do over the break. I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Debbie looked sincere but she knew different, she was lying to her friends for the second time in a month, she felt terrible.  
  
"The one place I don't look.." Sirius began to laugh. He knew that Debbie was hiding something from them.  
  
The rest of their week-end was manly lying around waiting for Lily to come home. They all knew that she didn't want to go. On Saturday they all slept in the common room hoping that she would be home early on Sunday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N; Thanks to all who review.. I love you all..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SiriDragon; don't worry people think that I'm crazy too.. I'm glad you like, you like my story. Rain man.. don't ask me why I did that.. I couldn't tell you.  
  
  
  
  
  
MoonPrincess; I thought I did a good job, well sort of, on the prophecy, thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
LaminaCourt; Some questions are answered.. I manly wrote this chapter for you. I guess I was bored to. But I think it answers some of your questions. Yeah I know you hate me. I had to do it. I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review.. please. Thank you darlings. Have a nice day. I still want to know about you families. More about me.. My sisters name is Stephanie. And the death eater that talks to Debbie is what she looks like.. tall and blonde. I'm older, she is much taller then me. Anyway.. please Review.. bye.. 


	21. Prophecy kept hidden

I am still in shock that Richard Harris died.. anyway.. I don't own anything.. on with the fiction..  
  
  
  
Lily spent Saturday night sleeping on a bench, outside, at Kings Cross Station. She was still wearing the black dress, and inside her sleeve was the letter the boy had given her.  
  
She wasn't so sure if she should tell anyone about the letter, but then she knew she had to tell someone. And Dumbledore was the person to tell all your problems to so.. In the end Lily knew she was going to have to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Sleeping on a bench at a train station was more then impossible, trains coming and going all night long. People yelling and screaming. Couples kissing and saying good-bye. All in all Lily didn't get much sleep that night, though I'm sure that if she was in her nice comfy, cozy bed at Hogwarts she wouldn't have slept well that night anyway.  
  
She didn't say good bye to her family and friends at the funeral. She just left and continued straight on tell she reached Kings Cross Station. She left all the things she had brought with her, which only consisted of a couple pairs of clothes and a tooth brush.  
  
When Lily couldn't sleep she thought of where Debbie was when she was leaving. Sirius looked every where.  
  
Lily thought that she should have been afraid of sleeping outside, but she wasn't. It was like that night nothing could have bothered her, she was realizing what was really happening in her life, and she wasn't sure if she liked it much.  
  
She knew that she liked James, she like him a lot. Sirius and Debbie sometimes scared her the way they kept making out in front of them.  
  
If Debbie kept it up she wasn't going to be a virgin, for very much longer. Even if she was a virgin, Lily wasn't sure they didn't really ever talk about things like that.  
  
There was definitely something up with Debbie though. She had been acting really weird for a while. Like something was just itching to get out of her, and told to Lily or even Sirius.  
  
James had been acting normal though it was like he didn't want to say anything that would bring back memories of Violet and Daisy. He didn't want her to feel the pain that he went through, but he knew that there was no choice she was going to have to face her fears and get over it herself. He just wasn't sure how he had done it or if he could help Lily through it.  
  
Remus had his own problems, the full moon was coming soon, he could feel it. Ever since James, Sirius and Peter had become animagus, things have gotten better for him. He wasn't so harmful when he had his friends around, he didn't try to eat anyone, rather.  
  
Sirius knew that what Lily was going through was going to change her, but he didn't think it was going to be a drastic change. He wanted to know what Debbie was up to, he knew she was hiding something. He didn't tell anyone this, but he had checked all the classrooms, including the potions lab. But Debbie said she had been there, he didn't believe her.  
  
When the sun finally came up, lily was relieved to find that it was actually going to be a nice day. The sun was shinning bright in the sky and when Lily walked through the wall in-between the platform nine and ten. The train was waiting for her and she set off back towards Hogwarts, her home.  
  
The train ride was long so Lily got comfortable and caught up on the sleep she missed sleeping on the bench at the train station.  
  
It was barely 6:30 when they departed from Kings Cross Station.  
  
When Lily reached her home, she decided that she would write to her father telling him sorry and that she made it back to Hogwarts safe. But right now all that was on Lily's mind was the prophecy. She couldn't stop thinking about it. What did it mean.  
  
Dumbledore will probably know. She thought.  
  
She drifted off to dreamless sleep, half way to Hogwarts.  
  
When the train stopped. It was 5:30.  
  
Lily hoped that her friends wouldn't be there waiting for her. She wanted to see Dumbledore before she talked to anyone.  
  
Much to Lily's pleasure there was no one there to greet her back.  
  
Her horseless carriage was there to talk her to the castle.  
  
Lily was trying her best not to be seen by anyone as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lily realized that she didn't know that password to get up and into his office, so she sat on the ground and waited.  
  
Dumbledore must have sensed that someone was waiting for him, because right when Lily sat down on the ground he came out of his office. Smiling as usual, tinkle in his eyes, just the same as when Lily had last saw him.  
  
Lily stood up and took out the letter form the little boy. She handed it to Dumbledore, who carefully read it.  
  
"Please, Miss Evans, come up to my office. Have you told anyone about this?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"I came straight to you professor. I didn't think I should tell anyone. Is it a prophecy? Is that my destiny?" Lily had many questions that she wanted answered from him, but he didn't seem to keen on answering them.  
  
"You shall learn soon, the full weight of learning your destiny my child. But in till then do not fret on a letter. This will not happen for quite some time." His eyes still beaming down on her, twinkling like crazy. He handed her the letter and bid her good-night.  
  
When Lily was walking down the hall she felt different. As though someone or something had attached themselves to her back. She didn't know what she was going to do. But she hoped that her destiny was better then killing herself. But then what had that boy said. 'This is for the girl who will bring the child that will save us all.' So it seemed that she was the mother. Was Debbie the one that was going to kill herself, she didn't really have a reason to.. Did she..  
  
Then she thought of the prophecy its self. Was her life going to be full of horrible things. What was going to happen to her friends. Were they also part of the prophecy. She couldn't tell them, Dumbledore made that clear, but then why had she found out. To her it didn't make sense but to Dumbledore it seemed to make sense.  
  
A Husband will die trying to save his family.  
  
A mother will die saving her child.  
  
A Deceitful Rat will sellout his friends, in order  
  
To gain power.  
  
A woman will take her own life.  
  
A man will be wrongfully imprisoned.  
  
A Werewolf will be left all alone.  
  
Six friends, only three will survive this ordeal.  
  
The mothers child will cause the downfall of  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
In the End all the wrongs will be righted.  
  
Lily just could or more she didn't want to understand that she had a destiny and that her life was prearranged for her. She always thought that she lived her life on her own. Obviously that was a bunch of bull.  
  
Lily still wearing the black dress, went to dinner. To find her friends, eating and being marry. (hehe)  
  
When they saw Lily, they wondered why she was still in her funeral clothes but didn't ask.  
  
They didn't talk much about their week-ends, just about prank ideas.  
  
"We haven't pulled many pranks this year. We should plan a big one, one that would make the Slytherins hate us even more then they already do." Sirius' main target for pranks has always been the Slytherins, but his eyes danced as his brain worked. He was coming up with the most devious scheme to ever enter Hogwarts.  
  
A/N I hope you like this. 3 chapters in 1 day.. wow.. I really need to get a life. I'm sure I will write more tomorrow.. or heck maybe tonight..  
  
LaminaCourt: your 18 wow.. I wish I was 18.. then I could graduate from this retarded High School and take a nice long vacation to the Bahamas or some other nice place like that.. nice and warm place. Where it doesn't rain.. It rains to much here in Washington State..  
  
EMeraldQUeen: wow.. I'm glad that you liked my story. I've never been threatened with death before.. that was fun.. thank you.. I will write as much as I can so you don't kill me.. thanks for reviewing..  
  
I gots 4 cats, Cally, worm, starsky, and baby. A shark thingy.. It doesn't have a name, it scares me.. way to many fish to name and remember whose who.. I try not to get attached to animals they always seem to die when you do.  
  
Please Review!!!! You know you want to please it will make me happy.. 


	22. Life after Death

A/N Sorry that this took so long. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. You know you want to review.. you should know how. Thanks for reading. I love your reviews people.. keep up the good work on reviewin..  
  
  
  
The rest of the year past. Summer was upon them. They past their 6th year exams, Debbie graduated. Lily genuinely forgot about the prophecy.  
  
With the end of the year came the parting of the friends. When the train ride was over and they were waiting for their families, they just sat there just to be in each others company.  
  
Each vowed to write one another. Debbie and Lily cried. Debbie wouldn't be there next year for lily, and Lily knew that she was going to have to make some new friends, maybe with the girls in her dorm. Some of which were just a little to girly for Lily, but she did need her girlfriends.  
  
James kissed Lily before running off to greet and leave with his mom. James wasn't an only child but his brothers and sisters weren't home yet. So they weren't there to welcome him home.  
  
Lily waited quite a long time at the train station. Her father was supposed to have been there three hours ago.. Lily started to panic.  
  
'What if something happened to him. Where would I go. I don't have any other family. Why is he so late. He's probably doing this to make me panic, because I made him panic when I ran off at the funeral. But why would he say he would be here at a certain time and not be here. Where is he.' Lily thought.  
  
Lily just about fell asleep on the bench in the station, near the one that she slept on when she was here the last time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack Evans, in truth had forgotten about his, now, youngest daughter. His days were now spent in front of the Television. He didn't have a wife to cheat on anymore, so it wasn't fun.  
  
Petunia would be home soon. But this hell hole wasn't home. He had sold their beloved house and bought a three room condo in the city. He knew that Lily would not be happy by his decision. With his thought of Lily he remembered what he had forgotten..  
  
He didn't even bother putting on a pair of pants, for he was still in his boxer shorts, he just hopped in the car and drove quite quickly to the train station where his daughter was. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily didn't know what to do. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, she told her self that she would not cry. But after awhile how can you not start to feel sorry for yourself.  
  
So lily sat on the bench and cried. It had been quite a long time since Lily had cried. She didn't cry when she came home from her mother and sisters funeral. She knew that she had to get over it if she was going to be normal again.  
  
After a while of crying Lily decided that she might as well walk home, it would get her there faster then waiting for her worthless, alcoholic father. Lily never did understand why her mother had chosen to marry her father.. They just didn't seem right for each other.  
  
Violet, out-going, beautiful. Everyone thought that she was going to go somewhere, be an actress, not get pregnant and then married to someone that just didn't seem right for her. She was the varsity cheerleader and homecoming queen.  
  
Jack, was an alcoholic when he was in high school.. He didn't talk to much people. He was a nerd. And he got over that by drinking.  
  
Lily was just like her mother. If Hogwarts had a cheerleading team, then lily would have been on it, even if she was fat. She was an awesome person once you got to know her.  
  
Jack went to the train station, Lily wasn't there. He knew where she would go. And he was hoping that he would get there before her. She didn't know that he had sold the old house and gotten a new one.  
  
Lily beat him, after all she did have a very large head start.  
  
When she got there she realized that it was not their house anymore. One big hint was that their was a for sale, sign with a sold sticker on it. How could her father done that to her. Why hadn't he told her.  
  
She sat on the front steps trying to figure out what to do when her father pulled up.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to see this." He said. Though he seemed not to care much.  
  
"Why weren't you there to get me.. I waited for four hours. I am so mad at you. I started walking after awhile." Lily wanted to break down and cry but she knew that she had to be strong.  
  
"I'm sorry. Will you please get in the car so that you can see where we live now." Lily didn't answer just grabbed her things and got into the car.  
  
She wasn't going to talk to her father. She was just going to go to bed and try to figure out what to do tomorrow.  
  
She was wishing she had one of her friends to keep her company, and so she didn't feel so alone when she was driving with her father.  
  
The new house was a little bit smaller then the one that lily had lived in all her life. She knew that she wasn't going to like this house. There was nothing to remind her of her mother or her sister.  
  
Lilys room was manly boxes on top of boxes. There were even something that had been her mothers and her sisters.  
  
About the only thing set up in her room was her bed. It was in the center of the room.  
  
She put her things on the ground and fell on the bed into a dreamless sleep. She didn't like it in her new house. She didn't like it at all.  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry that this wasn't out sooner. Halloween, haha.. I passed out candy. I wanted to go trick or treating but my mommy didn't let me.. errr.. please don't hate me and please review.. thanks to all of you who did review I love you.. thanks.. 


	23. New Home

Howdy. Sorry that I haven't up-dated in a while. Just got busy and the like. Read some great books though. I recommend that you read Daughter of the Forest, by Juliet Marillier. I read the book in like two days because I liked it so much. Well sorry again for taking so long on up- dating. I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. On with the fiction  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't want to unpack, owl James, or any of her friends. The complete reality of her Mother and sister be gone was in full swing. They didn't live in their house anymore, instead in some townhouse in the heart of London, and Lily didn't like it one bit.  
  
Lily was quite depressed. She didn't get to say good-bye to her room, or her mothers, or sisters. Lily was sure that if she gave this house a chance she would start to forget things about the old house, her childhood was still in that house.  
  
James wasn't sure why Lily hadn't owled him yet, even though it was only the second day on vacation. He thought that he should owl her, but he didn't was to seem desperate to talk to her, which he was.  
  
He pulled out parchment, quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
Dear Lily-  
  
How is your break going? Do you miss Hogwarts yet, I do. How is your family doing. Do you think that maybe I could come visit you? My Mom would care if you came here, if by some chance you want to get out of the house. Pulled any pranks on your sister yet? I haven't really done anything, haven't even unpacked yet. I know I'm lazy. Well when ever you get the chance Owl me back.  
  
James Potter (Prankster of the Year)  
  
James sent the owl on his way, hoping for a letter in the same day. But he thought that Lily might not have time or something along those lines so he wouldn't be too disappointed if he didn't receive a letter.  
  
The owl found Lily at her new house, quite quickly. He pecked at her window and Lily just thought it was rain so she didn't even look up. But when the sound got louder, she looked up to see a beautiful brown barn owl pecking at her window.  
  
Lily got out of bed for the first time since being home and opened the window.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have any food to offer you. But thank you for bringing me the letter." Lily told the owl, and he hooted in reply. Ready to fly away again, Lily closed the window after he left. Watching the owl tell it flew into another window, which to lily, seemed weird.  
  
When she opened the letter she was happy to see it was from James. She read it twice before putting it in her letter box she had in her desk which the contents were gone form her desk, so instead she just placed it on her bed.  
  
She went searching for her paper and pens, which in turn made her unpack. She spent two hours pulling things out of boxes and examining them, then putting things away.  
  
When she came across the boxes that contained the things her father thought that she would like to have from her sister and her mother's things, she wasn't sure what to do, she didn't really want to open them, but it was so tempting to see what was inside the boxes. She decided to open them when she was all done and put them on her bed.  
  
When she was done organizing and cleaning and putting things away, she was proud to say that her room looked nice. Completely different then what it looked like at the other house.  
  
She decided that she would write James before looking through the boxes on her bed.  
  
On regular muggle note-book paper, Lily wrote.  
  
James-  
  
Well I walked to my old house to find out that we don't live there anymore. So I am sitting in a new house in my new room writing to you. I just put everything away. I watched your owl fly into someone's window, is it your window? Do I live that close to you? I wouldn't mind seeing you right now. I always miss Hogwarts, its more my home then this place is. You should unpack, it will give you something to do. Lazy.. write back soon. Or look out your window, so I can see if that is you.  
  
Lily Evans (Cutest Girl at Hogwarts)  
  
Lily got her owl out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg and sent her on her way. The owl was a white snow owl, which had been her twelfth birthday present from her mother.  
  
Lily wasn't paying much attention when her owl flu into the same window that she saw the other owl fly into earlier. So that must be James bedroom. Lily was waiting to see him stick his mug out of his window.  
  
James read the letter and looked out his window. Lily hid from view so she could surprise him.  
  
James watched as Lily's owl flu threw one of the windows across the street. He was ecstatic, his Lily only lived across the street.  
  
Lily saw him look out the window, and knew that she had to go over there.  
  
James thought that he would go over to her house.  
  
So conveniently they met in the middle.  
  
"I cant believe this. You only live across the street, that means I get to see you every day." Lily was happy that she had an outlet, James. He was her best friend and boy friend. How lucky could you possibly get.  
  
"I thought you lived on the out skirts of town, not across the street from me. Come to think of it, you didn't live here before, there was a for sale sign. Okay it is all starting to make sense. So are you going to invite me in. Or you want to go to my house. I don't know.. I am just happy now that I don't have to waste the summer away with Sirius." James was talking really fast. Lily could tell that he was excited about her living across the street from him.  
  
"Are you parents home James?"  
  
"No, there on some business trip in the United States, for about a week I think." James didn't seem to happy about this. Lily didn't think he had seen them yet.  
  
"We should have a party. Would anyone at your house mind if we invited a few people over?" Lily just wanted something fun to do. She didn't want to go home and open the boxes that were still on her bed.  
  
"As long as it was just a few people, and not over twenty I don't think anyone would care." James had house-elves and he didn't quite feel like getting in trouble while he was home.  
  
"So do you care if maybe we invite Debbie and Sirius over. We could just play board games. I have a few. We could call it muggle night. What do you think. Oh supreme leader, and prankster.." Lily smiled, getting excited, hoping that he would say yes and that they could have a interesting evening.  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine. I will go home and owl Sirius and get some things ready and you owl Debbie. See you in a few." James wasn't so sure about this muggle night. But he kissed Lily good-bye and went home to make preparations.  
  
The party would be tonight, though it didn't really seem like a party with only James, Lily, Debbie and Sirius. But that was a total party in itself.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't write anymore sooner, just got busy I guess. Well if you are my loyal reader you will forgive me. I love you all. Thanks for reading. And if you review than thanks for reviewing, it is much appreciated. 


	24. Cookies

A.N. I wrote seven pages I hope its enough and it makes up for all the writing I haven't been doing. Sorry for waiting so long yet again. I swear that I will write more this month then I did last month Marauder Swear. I hope you like it and I hope you review. Lamina this one is for you.. Babe.. lol.. I don't own anything. I hate that I have to put that. I wish I owned Harry Potter then I would be rich and I could buy my sister that horse she has always wanted. The dream in this section has nothing to do with anything. I was bored people.  
  
On with the Fiction.  
  
  
  
James Potter ran home to owl Sirius. In his letter he wrote.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Party at my house. Lily is owling Debbie. I got a nice little surprise to day when I learned that Lily only lives across the way from me. Anyway come to my house as soon as you can. To floo here all you have to say is "Potter Place".  
  
James Potter  
  
Lily was also owling Debbie. In her letter she wrote.  
  
Debbie.  
  
I can't believe what I found out today. James only lives across the street from me. Can you believe that, I cant. I feel like I'm in some type of dream. I don't want to live in this house, yet it makes it better to have James across the street. I know you just graduated and all that wonderful stuff, do you think that you could come over. Were going to have a "get together" at James' house. Sirius will be there. I know you'll be here as fast as you can pack some clothes but don't forget to bring a sleeping beg. I hope to see you soon. I'm hoping that you can appariate, just go to my back yard. I will be waiting for you in about two hours, if you can't show up, send an owl back.  
  
Love from, Lily Evans  
  
Lily was at home deciding what to wear to their little get together. She didn't know if she should just wear jeans or pajama pants.  
  
She decided that she should ask her father if she can even go, before she starts to worry about what to wear, besides Debbie would be there soon, so she could help.  
  
"Daddy, do you think that I could stay the night at my friends house." Lily knew that her dad would be getting drunk, and he wouldn't care. But she put on the charm anyway.  
  
"Who is this friend and where does she live." At the mention of she, an idea popped into Lily's head.  
  
"Debbie lives just done the street a little ways. Debbie is my best girl friend. So can I go?" Her father thought about it for a little while, just staring off into space.  
  
"Yeah that's fine, just be back tomorrow for dinner." Why he said this was beyond Lily, why did it matter if she was home before dinner. He wasn't cooking was he, that's a scary thought. He would probably end up catching something on fire and burning the whole house down.  
  
"All right. See you tomorrow." And she went back up to her room to wait for an owl or two hours to come. All this happened even before twelve o'clock noon.  
  
Lily was sitting in her desk chair when she fell asleep in a very awkward position. She had the weirdest dream;  
  
She was in an old house, somewhere she had never been. A distant land far from her own. She looked down at her self, she was wearing a mid- evil gown, which was a beautiful green. She looked around a little more and realized that she was in some type of castle.  
  
Just when she was starting to believe that she was all alone in the castle, a man around her age came running towards her. He was also dressed in mid-evil attire, but his was much different from Lily's, he was wearing breeches and a tunic which was royal blue.  
  
"Princess, you must leave this place. And I must accompany you to a safer place. There is mutiny a foot. You of all people need to be safe from this pace by night fall, will you come with me, or will I have to force you to leave." The young man seemed to look a lot like James. But he didn't seem to be such a jokester as the James that she knew. Lily stared at him for a time, trying to figure out what she was going to do.  
  
"I will go with you if you tell me what is going on. I don't like the way you said the things you said. Is something bad going to happen to my home and my people." Lily didn't know what was going on it was like someone else was talking for her. Like she was in someone else's body that wasn't her own, but looked just like her.  
  
"I can tell you when we are far enough away and safe from this place. Please come with me. I don't know what the king would do if he knew that I didn't get you out of here fast enough. Please there is no time for chatting, be must be going. You don't need anything I hope." Lily shook her head. "Well then lets go get you ridding boots and cloak and we will be on our way." To Lily this was awkward, she didn't know why she couldn't move, she wanted to move her own body, but it wasn't hers to move. She was defiantly confused.  
  
When they were on their horses and far enough away from the palace, lily asked her question again.  
  
"Pray tell sir, Why we had to leave in such a rush. Is my father going to be okay without you. I can proceed by myself if need be." She asked.  
  
"I think we are far enough away now. Do you remember the Malfoy I told you about?" She nodded "Well he seems to know quite a lot about the kingdom, and he has found out that you are a witch, I don't have a problem with it because I am a wizard but other people will think twice before they mess with our kingdom again. Malfoy seems to think that because he is a wizard he can over throw our kingdom, but he is very much wrong. We will see how this turns out." They didn't talk anymore, only kept ridding on into the sunset, towards some unknown place to Lily.  
  
When they finally talked again it was near dark, and they needed to find a place to sleep.  
  
"Princess, I am afraid that you will have to sleep on the ground tonight. I will keep watch, while you sleep."  
  
"Nonsense are we not magical we can simply put up a protective spell around the both of us and the horses. Then we can both sleep. I can't believe that you would suggest that you stand guard. After all you are only a squire so what sort of protection could you give a fair maiden. I was only kidding. I think you a noble lad, worthy of the presents of a princess, and to be the princess' best friend. Now will you tell me where we are going." Lily started to get frustrated on trying to figure out who these people are.  
  
"Certainly, we are going to your betrothed's kingdom. Which is only a little bit further but I thought that we could show up tomorrow and look just a little more proper." Lily nodded. Who was her betrothed, was she that important on the royal list. Well she was a princess, but princess of what?  
  
Their spell worked fine and they slept beautifully. When morning came, Lily went to wash up at the stream that was near by. Once clean, she woke up her companion.  
  
And they were off again, slightly after the crack of dawn. Lily didn't sleep that night, though her body did, she just couldn't figure out who these people were.  
  
"Do I look alright, not like I've slept out all night." The girl asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, as always." They both smiled.  
  
"Why can you not be a prince. I would rather marry you then some noble ass we call Prince Serverus. I shall gladly give up my throne to marry you. Why did father have to sign that stupid contract. I want to marry for love, is that so bad." Lily's body seemed to tense up when she mentions Serverus' name. Lily figured that she didn't like him very much. Could Prince Serverus be the same Serverus Snape that she went to school with? No. That couldn't be true. So this girl was also in love with the look alike James.  
  
"I'm glad that you love me, but it wouldn't work out, I am just a squire remember. Even if I have the honor of being the Princess' best and loyalist friend, I could never marry you. I am sorry. I wish it were some other way, but it just can not be." Lily's body was saddened. And Lily could hear the girls thoughts.  
  
'Why cant I have what I want. And not what everyone else wants.' Were some of her many thoughts.  
  
"LILY! LILY!!!" Someone was shaking Lily. When she opened her eyes Debbie was looking at her. "I was in your back yard waiting for you for like the past half an hour. Finally I came in and asked where I could find you. You are evil. What were you dreaming about, you seemed happy." Lily got off the chair, her back was all kinked.  
  
"Owww. Will you rub my back. I should not have slept like that. I was dreaming about some mid-evil thing I don't quite understand it. But I think it has something to do with all of us. It was so real, and uncanny." Lily sighed.  
  
"Your not packed yet are you?" Debbie asked while rubbing Lily's back.  
  
"I know were only staying for one night but I didn't know what to pack so I figured I would just wait for you to help me pack." Lily smiled. She knew Debbie would gladly help her look nice for James.  
  
While the girls were getting Lily packed. Sirius was just arriving to James' house.  
  
"I hate floo powder" Sirius said when he stepped out of the fire place. "There has got to be a better way to travel then that." Dusting himself off, and dropping all of his "supply's".  
  
"James, when are the babes coming over. I haven't seen Debbie, in what four day's" Sirius was excited to see Debbie but James had a feeling there was something that Sirius wasn't telling him. James had a feeling that it had to do with Debbie.  
  
"Sirius what are you not telling me. I know you hiding something, you're my best friend I know when something is up." James wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on inside of Sirius' head.  
  
"I think that I am in love with Debbie. I know that we haven't been dating for that long but I think I love her. And I am going to tell her tonight. I hope she loves me back." Sirius said in a dream like state.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Sirius ran to get it.  
  
A girl around the age of 18 was standing at the door in a girl scouts uniform.  
  
"Can we help you?" Sirius asked. The girl blushed. She thought the boys were quite cute.  
  
"My name is Lamina court and I am selling Girl Scout cookies and was wondering if you would like to buy some?" She smiled. Hopping that they would buy some.  
  
"What are girl scouts? And what kind of cookies." Sirius wanted cookies, everyone loved cookies.  
  
"Girl scouts are a group of girls all around the world that sale things and try to make world peace.(A.N. I have no idea what the whole Girl Scout thing is so if I messed up or offended anyone. Sorry..) We have every type of cookie you could ever want. So would you like to purchase some?" Lamina was anxious to get out of there.  
  
"How much is it for seven boxes." James asked thinking about how the girls might want a box for them selves.  
  
"That would be 2.00 dollars a box so.24.00 dollars." (A.N. I don't know all the euro and things like that sorry. () Lamina was in a dream like state she just kept staring at James, and sighing.  
  
"All right we'll take it." They exchanged money for the boxes of all kinds of different cookies and shut the door in Lamina's face.  
  
About a minute later the girls knocked on the door to James' house and found some really messy boys covered in cookie crumbs and only two boxes of cookies left out of twelve that were on the floor around them.  
  
"Pig out much?" Lily said. Which caused Debbie to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I don't know about you but I think this chapter is long enough. Again I am sorry that it took o long, but again I have homework and things like that. Which if I didn't have to do I would probably write a chapter every day. Winter break is coming up. Expect more from me then. Until next time. Don't touch fly paper. Trust me.. 


	25. Party!

A/N.. LaminaCourt I cant review your new chapter, I cant even read your new chapter, I am at my dads and using his neighbors computer and he wont let me even read your new chapter. Stupid old fart. I'll read it tomorrow at school during lunch. Sorry.. Don't hate me. Please review. Thanks. I don't own anything, nothing, zip, zero, nada.. not even the computer that I am using..  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans sat back on a couch and watched as her best friends were racing to see who could eat all of her one box of cookies first. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have such great friends. Remus was at home because it was his "time of the month" and everyone understood that.  
  
Lily smiled as James finished all her cookies with the exception of six because Debbie and Sirius got them.  
  
It was only a matter of minute before Sirius and Debbie were leaving the room to go make-out. But Lily and James were different, they just liked to be in each other's company, though the actionable kiss was given. Lily was still a little shy when it came to kissing she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. But the look on James' face after was proof enough that she knew what she was doing.  
  
James watched his best guy friend leave to go "talk" to his girlfriend. Then he looked at Lily who was smiling like a fool. He whipped off his mouth and his clothes and walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"What are you thinking about. You have this goofy smile on your face." James smiled at Lily who looked at her, I mean really looked at him. Like she was trying to see through him.  
  
"I was thinking about how lucky I am. I have the greatest friends in the world and I didn't even realize it tell now. But the thing that upsets me is." She sighed. "the thing that upsets me is the fact that I wouldn't have got to even know you if I wouldn't have lost all that weight and that isn't exactly a happy thought. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I was still fat. I would have probably beat you off from all the cookies." She laughed. She didn't mind making fun of herself now that she wasn't fat. She didn't have a flaw and she knew that.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that you are not fat anymore and your perfect. There is nothing wrong with you now. You are the beautiful person that no one saw, and I for one is completely flabbergasted as to why I was so mean to you all those times. I am glad that I have you now." He put his arm around her shoulders in a loving way. She smiled. "Can I ask you something. And you promise not to think much about it. Even though I know you will." Lily asked.  
  
"I Marauder swear not to think to much on it." And he smiled.  
  
"What do you think that we will be doing in two years. We'll be graduated and we'll have to get jobs. What do you want to be or do.." Lily asked.  
  
"I think that I will be an Auror, so I can help get rid of the filth they call Voldimort. I hate it how people are afraid to say his name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. A very wise man told me that once. Dumbledore is that wise man." James said.  
  
"I think I want to work at the ministry. In charms or something along that line." Lily sighed. She was happy.  
  
"Do you know what Sirius told me today." Lily shook her head "Of course you wouldn't know. He told me he thinks that he is in love with Debbie. And I wanted to laugh. I honestly don't think that I have ever actually seen them just talk. Have you?" Lily shook her head, come to think of it she hadn't.  
  
"Its just lust, Sirius will get over it when we go back to Hogwarts without her. That is going to suck. I will have no girl friends, what am I going to do then. I cant exactly talk to you about you can I. No, you would like that to much." She kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I don't know about you but I am hungry, what do you have to eat in this joint." On the word food James was at Lily's side in an instant.  
  
"Your going to make food?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why not. What do you want?" Lily knew about James' appetite, and she knew she could cook practically anything with the right instructions.  
  
"Chocolate Cake. please..!" James gave Lily the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's a wonder your not fat anymore. You eat more they you weigh everyday. What am I going to do with you." And she laughed.  
  
"I don't know.. You could kiss me and say that I'm pretty." And he tried to look like a girl and bat his eyelashes.  
  
"Well little lady I will do just that" Lily tried to say in her best manly voice. Puffing out her chest and trying to look like superman.  
  
And they kissed without knowing that Debbie and Sirius were watching the whole thing.  
  
When they were done. Sirius started clapping and Debbie giggled.  
  
"I don't want to know what you two do on your spare time. Besides I thought I heard something about food." Sirius looked happy, he must have told Debbie that he loved her and she must have said that she loved him back.  
  
They were holding hands standing in the door way to the kitchen watching James and Lily.  
  
"I cant believe you didn't say anything and just let us make fools of ourselves. Debbie I am ashamed of you. Anyway now that you are here. Boys out of the kitchen and Debbie and I will make something along the lines of chocolate cake and something else." When the boys were gone and the girls had the kitchen all to themselves they searched for recipe books and ingredients.  
  
"Debbie did you bring you wand?"  
  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything." She asked  
  
"Use you brain you just graduated you can do magic out side of Hogwarts. Will you transfigure us a radio or some kind" Debbie smiled she had completely forgotten.  
  
The toaster was no longer a toaster, it now was a radio and it was playing the Beatles "Cant Buy me Love"  
  
And naturally the girls were singing along and working on a chocolate cake and vegetable soup. Cake for the boys, soup for the girls.  
  
Lily wasn't sure what made her turn and look towards the back door which was in the kitchen, but when she did she screamed bloody murder, which made Debbie drop everything, and cause the boys to come running in.  
  
The dark mark was above the house next door to them, and then next door to the house that already had one, and the one before that. They didn't know who lived there but that was enough to make anyone scream. It was like they were going in a line killing muggles, and next in line was the house they were in.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked hugging Lily.  
  
All she could do was point. And when the rest of them saw they were just as panicked as Lily was.  
  
When everyone else was facing the window to the neighbors Lily was looking the opposite when out of no where stood before her, which made her scream again. Everyone whipped around. Standing before them was none other then..  
  
  
  
A/N. I will promise you that the next chapter will be up within the week, if not you can kill me. I'm sorry about the cliff. But hey almost every story has one, why cant I. Please review. I will love you forever. Actually I already love you because you took the time to read my story so I thank you. Thanks again.  
  
Zoe Lefebvre 


	26. Hogwarts

A.N. Hi ho.. its off to work I go. Anyway. I don't own anything. Review if you know what is good for you, you will. Thanks. I don't own anything I just write it out of peer hope that one day I will own Harry potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore. Lily just stared, she wasn't sure what to do. Everyone else seemed to be happier with him there, but only one wizard couldn't save them all. James let go of Lily.  
  
"What is going on professor?" James asked.  
  
Dumbledore didn't seem to have that twinkle in his eye, like he usually had. He seemed saddened, not quite the same Dumbledore.  
  
"First of all children we must get out of here. Floo to Hogwarts, that way you can be safe, at least. Then I will tell you everything that is known to me." Dumbledore led them to the fireplace and waited tell they all flooed to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the last to go.  
  
When he turned to look back as he said Hogwarts, there was a person or thing standing there in black robes. He couldn't make out his face, but he was certainly a deatheater.  
  
When Dumbledore finally reached Hogwarts, he stumbled out.  
  
"That gets old after the first thousandth time you fall. Hmmmm. Why don't we go to my office then I will get you some blankets and tell you everything." Dumbledore was hiding something from them and Lily could tell. But the truth was, she didn't really want to know.  
  
"Alright I think I should tell you that there has been another attack from Voldimort and his followers. But this time it wasn't as simple as the other attacks, these attacks were all over the world. And James." He paused and took a deep breath. "James your parents were killed. Sirius your parents were killed.. Debbie your oldest sister Darla was also killed." He stopped and looked at Lily. Lily looked up to see Dumbledore staring at her. "Lily you only have two relatives left. The rest of your family has been killed. All you have left is your Father and you Sister. I'm so sorry for all of you. You are to spend the night here at Hogwarts, and tomorrow we will talk about where James, Sirius and Debbie will go." Dumbledore looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Maybe we could all live together. Debbie doesn't go to school anymore so she could keep up the house when were still here. But this is our last year and it makes sense to me." Lily said in a toned down voice. James just stared at the wall, Sirius was looking down at his shoes holding Debbie's hand, Debbie didn't look fazed at all.  
  
"It is not quite up to me. It is up to you all. It is to the agreement in your lives that you may make this work." Dumbledore bid them good-night. And walked them back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Do remember that there are still people alive that love you. Please do not do anything rash and unreasonable. Good-night." And he left them there. To wallow in their self pity.  
  
James and Lily stayed in the common room. It felt weird to them to be in Hogwarts when they were supposed to be at home, having a party. James didn't want to cry, he was trying so hard not to cry. But he didn't really know his parents, but they were his parents even if he didn't know them.  
  
Lily was crying silently, she was trying not to but the tears just kept on coming out.  
  
Then when she was looking at the fire in the hearth, she saw the face of the boy that gave her the letter in the graveyard. She was stunned, what was that suppose to mean. That she hadn't given the prophecy much thought, that maybe one of those things have already happened, or was about to.  
  
Lily sat up and thought about where Debbie was. She was with Sirius and Lily wasn't about to go up there and open the door for fear of what she might see, either or.. Lily didn't really know all her family, but she knew that she was crying more for her mother and sister then she was anyone else. She kept thinking that sooner or later she would be with her mother and sister again, because she died at the wands of Voldimort of his minions.  
  
She didn't want to die that way, she wanted to die fighting and die of battle wounds and not of some stupid killing curse. She just wasn't going to go out that way.  
  
"James? If you had a choice, what way would you want to die?" Lily asked.  
  
James thought about this for a moment.  
  
"I would want to die with the one I loved and know that they loved me back. And know that I would meet her in heaven.. Where my parents are. I'm sorry you never got to meet my parents, but then again I didn't really get to meet them either." James sighed, he wasn't sure what to do, of course he was sad. And why would Lily ask a question like that. "How would you want to die Lil." He asked  
  
"I would want to die fighting. Not from some stupid killing curse that only pathetic loners use. I would want to bleed to death, knowing that I died with out using magic, back to my heritage, my muggle heritage. No more Malfoy calling me a mudblood, all I would be was a muggle and know that I lived the most interesting life because I met the most interesting people along my nice, long walk through life." Lily just stared into the flames of the fire. She didn't know what else to say, but what she said was true, and completely heartfelt. She stifled a sop, and James put his arm around her.  
  
"If I were to die right now I would be happy. Though if I left you behind I don't know what I would do without you. My life isn't over yet and I hope it isn't for quite a long time. So that I may spend every waking hour of it with you. I know that I will love you for the rest of my life. I honestly don't know what I would do with out you. Thank you for just being here with me. I appreciate you." James smiled at her, with his watery eyes. He again wasn't sure why he was telling her this but from the look on Lily's face it didn't matter.  
  
"You love me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah.. I do! I love you Lily Evans." James jumped up and shouted. Lily giggled.  
  
He bent down and kissed her. And both were yet again happy. They had forgotten even what they were doing at Hogwarts, they forgot about their families dieing. All the mattered, yet again, was them.  
  
But somewhere outside one of the Gryffindor common room windows stood a certain Peter Pettigrew. Smiling, because he knew that he had done good for his master bring these two lost souls together. He knew now that he would become one of Voldimort's inner circle, he knew that he was going to be powerful, and have a great deal of influence upon Voldimort and his wonderful, followers.  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry that I made you wait so long. Just kidding what has it been two days since I updated. Anywho I knew that you would hate me if I left you hanging like that for long so I just figured that I would write this one right after that one so you would only have to read through them to get the picture. I hope you liked it and I hope that you review. I would love you forever if you reviewed. 


	27. Bathrooms

I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was lying in his Hogwarts bed next to Debbie. Debbie had cried on him then fallen asleep.  
  
'Why do girls cry so much.. Her sister just died, but then again your parents just died and you didn't cry, she could consider that you don't have any feelings, as you never have cried.. Yeah they did just die didn't they.' That was the end of Sirius' thoughts because he fell asleep, holding Debbie in his arms.  
  
Fat, Peter Pettigrew sat alone on the stairs to Hogwarts main entrance waiting for one of the death eaters to come and take him home. They never came, and he needed to get away from Hogwarts because someone was going to find him there, and he would have a lot of explaining to do. He ran all the way to hogsmeade. He fell on the ground in front of a bench on the road completely out of breath.  
  
"Man I really need to exercise more. Lose twenty pounds, could be nice." Peter mentioned to himself after fifteen minutes of breathing hard, almost hyperventilating.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood looking at the pathetic excuse for a pureblood.  
  
"Get up fatty, its time to go. Grab on to this old shoe and don't let go. Do you think you can do that." Malfoy was talking to him as if he were a child, who didn't understand English very well.  
  
At this point it was about 6:30 a.m. and Lily was just waking up. She noticed that she wasn't alone on the couch. James was laying behind her with his arms around her. She felt protected, then she remembered that he had said he loved her and she knew that she might love him back.  
  
But then again what is love. Lily wasn't sure. She had seen what love had done to her mother, and she didn't want to be like that.  
  
James hadn't cried. Lily thought this to be some sort of guy ritual, not to cry in front of anyone. But it would have been nice to see him break down, just a little. Thought Lily.  
  
James opened his eyes and fumbled to find his glasses. He smiled when he saw Lily. Then memories of last night flooded back into his head and he frowned. She hadn't said she loved him back. But that was ok, they hadn't really known each other for very long.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents." Lily said as she was getting up to go to the bathroom to see how bad she looked. And she walked away.  
  
James couldn't figure out why that was her greeting to him, but he just thought she was upset, so he let it slide.  
  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Do I love him? He loves me.. so why don't I love him." She said to herself. She pictured herself having long discussions with James in the wee hours of the night. She could tell him everything, or ask him anything she wanted, but did she love him?  
  
James is someone that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. We've only been dating for about one school year, is that enough time to figure out that you love a person. Lily wasn't the type of girl to jump to conclusions, but maybe it was time to change that.  
  
James was the best thing in Lily's life right now, but did she love him? Love is such a complicated word, a word not to take lightly.  
  
James seemed to know what he was talking about when he said he loved her. She wanted to be sure that when she said she loved him, she was completely sure. She knew she liked him a lot, but love.  
  
"Love? I think not.." Lily said. She was thinking about all those sappy love stories that are quite like her story. She didn't want to rush into things. Why was he rushing.. Lily was confused.  
  
She did her business in the potty and went back out to the common room. James was no where to be found.  
  
Lily didn't want to go wake up Debbie and Sirius, she was wondering how they were coping.  
  
'the prophecy, what am I suppose to do. Is there some hidden meaning, that I am suppose to understand. I am confused. My brain is going to explode.' Lily's thoughts. Her stomach started to growl and as if on cue James came walking in with a little tray of food. Lily smiled.  
  
"What makes you think this is for you" James was smiling so Lily knew that he was just messing with her. And that the food was for her and for him.. "About last night. I meant what I said, but its alright if you don't say anything back. I know it's a little early to say those kinds of things. But to me, that's how I feel. And I hope that one day you feel the same." James sat down the food and smiled at Lily.  
  
"When I tell you that.. I want to completely mean it. I don't want to rush in to things. I know that it sounds like its not such a huge deal to everyone else, but to me it is. I don't want to turn out to be like my mum. In an unhappy relationship, I really don't want to rush things.. Do you understand." James smiled at Lily.  
  
"I understand.. Its alright, you don't have to get so worked up." James put his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
They ate breakfast and talked little.  
  
Sirius was just waking up, and Debbie was still sleeping, in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up, but when he saw how bright it was outside he decided it was for the best.  
  
"Debbie. Debbie wake up.. wake up!" Sirius said while shaking Debbie.  
  
When she woke up, she looked at Sirius and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." And she got up and went into the bathroom. (A.N. what is it with these girls and the bathroom? Haha..)  
  
When Sirius and Debbie went down to the common room James and Lily were sitting by a window looking out of it, out towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early." Debbie asked. Lily snorted. James coughed, and laughed at the same time.  
  
"I don't want to know." Sirius said. Of course he had to throw in there.  
  
"So. About this moving in together thing.. What are we going to do. What kind of house do we want. And well since I have to live there for practically a whole year by myself, I want the biggest bedroom." Lily laughed.  
  
"I think we should get a four bedroom, very well secluded house. I can get a job during the rest of the summer and give you all the money to put on the house payments while were in school. I know it wont be much, but I'll do as much as I can. And I have things I can sale. So we should have a garage sale." (A.N. do they have garage sales in England?) Lily said.. Debbie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why cant we just get a two bedroom, and the girls could share and the boys could share." Debbie said. "Then when you guys get out of Hogwarts we can look for a bigger place, or whatever." Lily laughed.  
  
"Or we could just get a little studio apartment and bunk beds" James said. "That would be the cheapest way to go. And when we leave Debbie can just magic away the bunk beds and have a nice little pad."  
  
"Right that's what we'll do. Cause well I don't think we can get any smaller a house then a studio. Unless anyone is up for a trailer? What no takers. Oh we could make a sign that said "if the trailers rocken, don't come a knockin." .Wouldn't that be funny?" Sirius said. Lily giggles and Debbie just stared.  
  
Dumbledore came in and sent them all home. Lily was home before breakfast even though she had already had some. James and Sirius both went home to an empty house to start rummaging through what he wanted to keep and what he didn't, he had lots of things now since his parents were no longer among the living. Debbie went home to tell her parents that she had found a place to live and that she didn't need to live off them anymore. And they all grieved the lose of their family. Lily told her dad that she was going to move out, he wasn't to happy about it, but in the end he caved and let her have her way.  
  
  
  
A.N. Yeah I know this one is pretty nutters, but that fine, right. I know that I don't sound much englandish as I would like. Well its because I have never been there. So I don't really know how to write how they talk, just when you read it use your best English accent. I hope you liked this chapter. You can yell at me and call me stupid if you really need to. I wont mind. Happy Holidays.  
  
Zoe Lefebvre 


	28. Snuffles

Hello. How is everyone. Bet you all thought that I dropped off the face of the earth huh.. you don't have to lie I know you did. I'm real sorry for not writing lately but I just haven't had time.. ok I lie, I have had time but I am way to friggin lazy. I swear on my life that I will write more this month. I promise good chapters too.. I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks before school started back up is when they found their little studio apartment. It was quite small, yet big enough to house four people, and that's saying a lot when one of those people is Sirius Black. James and Lily hadn't really talked about love since that night they had spent together in the Gryffindor common room. They were going to be moving in, in the next week or so. They had already bought all their things for the up coming school year. So all they had to do for the last to weeks was pack, and then un-pack. The only one that didn't really have to work hard to put their things away was Debbie because she could just use her magic.  
  
"You know what I don't think is fair." Lily said one day when they were moving into their flat. "Is the fact that we have to put everything away by hand and Debbie gets to use her wand and poof! Everything of hers is put away. Its really not fair." Lily whined to James and Sirius.  
  
Remus hadn't wanted to share a flat with them, because they all seemed to have some type of bad habit that he didn't like. That and he was a werewolf. Lily and the rest of them all understood why he hadn't wanted to move in.  
  
"Lily quit your whining and just put your crap away. So we can go get something to eat. I'm tired and want to try out my new bed." Sirius said to lily like he was a drill sergeant.  
  
Debbie was lying on her bed.  
  
"you guys are slow. Hurry up, I'm hungry." Debbie whined.  
  
"If you're so hungry then why don't you help us with your magic. So that are things are put away just like yours.." James suggested, looking a little aggravated.  
  
Lily and Sirius stopped putting their stuff away to see what Debbie would say. Debbie looked at them and whispered a spell and poof! All their stuff was put away after an hour of putting things away a simple spell did it all, in under a minute.  
  
Lily threw her pillow at Debbie.  
  
"Why couldn't have you just done that an hour ago?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Because it was fun watching you guys have to go through all the pain in putting your things away." Debbie laughed.  
  
When everything was put away you could actually see the ground. The flat was actually pretty good size for the four of them. On one side of the room there was the beds. Two sets of bunk-beds. Sirius complained that James peed the bed so he got the top bunk, Debbie wanted the top bunk because Sirius got the top bunk, Lily didn't care much. The bathroom was directly across from their beds. The kitchen was the first thing you saw when you entered the house, it was the closet to the door. The kitchen had a bar with four stools set up for the four people that lived there. The living room wasn't much just consisting of a couch, chair, TV, and a stereo. Sirius put all of the things out of his house into James' house. James didn't want to sell his house, so he just locked the door behind him.  
  
"I guess this will do." James said sadly. He knew they could have afforded something much better or hell they even could have lived in his house, but they didn't want to do that.  
  
Lily made her bed, and laid on it. All the shelves they had made it seem like the place was some type of research facility with beds. The had a lot of books from school and books they had come to collect over the years. Though Sirius wouldn't admit it, he did like to read, and did it quite often. Lily had always loved to read, she had brought the most books with her. James only had one book that he liked "Quidditch through the ages". James had a library at his house, if he ever needed to know anything he could just go back there and look it up.  
  
They went to dinner, talked about what they thought this up coming school year was going to be like. Tried to get Debbie to tell them what the final was for their seventh year, but she wouldn't.  
  
When Debbie went to the bathroom, Lily told the boys that she was going to buy Debbie a dog, to keep her company when they were gone. James wanted a yellow one and Sirius wanted a black one.  
  
Lily got the dog at a magical pet shop. All the dogs were great, but the one that stuck out to her the most was a black lab. The dog was the first that ran up to her and started to lick her hands. It was love at first sight.  
  
The owner said the dogs name was snuffles.  
  
"Aww what a cute name. Snuffles.. I'll take him."  
  
When Lily and Snuffles got home. Sirius started jumping up and down. He loved black dogs, but that was probably because that is what he turned into when he was animagus. James looked a little disappointed but when snuffles licked his hand he like the black dog just as much as he would have liked to have a yellow dog.  
  
"Guys meet Snuffles." Sirius' face dropped.  
  
"Who named this dog snuffles?" Sirius asked  
  
"The shop owner? I don't know. That's what the dogs name is. I'm sorry if it offends you but that's just what it is." Lily said.  
  
In the end Sirius got used to the name snuffles and James got used to having a black dog. Debbie was in love with the dog, snuffles slept with Lily at night, or sometimes James.  
  
When Lily, Sirius and James had to go back to school, snuffles looked sad because he wasn't going to be around all these people anymore. Debbie said she would be lonely without them, but then again she did have snuffles.  
  
On the train Lily fell asleep on James. James and Sirius played exploding snaps on the way to Hogwarts. Remus was trying to finish a book that he had started at the end of the last school year, but was having trouble concentrating with all the noise around him. Peter was no where to be found.  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey guys.. miss me.. I need to catch up on LaminaCourt's story.. man I am behind. I will write more.. sorry.. 


	29. Head Boy and Girl

A.N. Hey guys.. tell me what you think.. I gots a new story, sort of, that you should check out and tell me what you think. All right read this one and review to tell me how stupid you think it is. I don't own the whole Harry Potter Idea.. have a nice read..  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts was nothing new to the four students. Lily and James were excited to learn who the head boy/girl was. They both knew that they had a good chance of being the heads, but they kept thinking that they might not get it.  
  
"You guys are just nuts if you think that you are not going to be head boy and girl. Come on, use your heads.. You two are the smartest students and not to mention, cutest couple. Besides who else do you think would get it? Malfoy and Stephanie? I don't think so." Remus said, getting quiet annoyed with Lily and James thinking that they weren't going to be head boy and girl.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts they found they still didn't know where Peter was.  
  
"Hey.. where is peter? I haven't seen him since last year? Did he die or something?" Sirius said, while looking around.  
  
"You know your right. But that's all right by me that he wasn't in the compartment, he would have taken up to much room.." Lily said. She really didn't like the rat.  
  
"Lily he isn't that bad once you get to know him." James said, while Remus and Sirius were making faces at James behind his back. Lily laughed.  
  
When they were sitting in the great hall watching the sorting, they spotted Peter running in from the side door. Lily looked at him as if he was a piece of vermin.  
  
"sorry I'm late.. I couldn't find you guys on the train.." Peter said looking around.  
  
"We sat in the same compartment that we have sat in for the last six years." Sirius said..  
  
"Well I don't know.. I just couldn't find it alright." And Peter sat down and didn't talk to anyone else for the rest of the sorting.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up, James and Lily were holding hands underneath the table. While Remus and Sirius just looked at them, and laughed.  
  
"New year means new students and new Heads. This years Head Boy and Girl are. James Potter, Gryffindor and.." Dumbledore looked around smiling. He looked right at Lily. "Lily Evans, Gryffindor." James hugged Lily whilst she was freaking out. She was just so shocked, she honestly didn't believe that she would be head girl.  
  
Lily didn't really hear what Dumbledore said for the rest of dinner because Lily was to dazed to pay attention to anything. But when the food came around she gladly ate.  
  
James laughed at her, when she spilled some of her pumpkin juice all over peter. James thought it was on accident be Remus and Sirius knew better then to think that Lily would accidentally spill some of her pumpkin Juice.  
  
Sirius was thinking about what he was going to do this year with out Debbie. What would Debbie do with out him, would she be alright with out him there to comfort her when she needed to be comforted.  
  
Remus was staring at lily and James thinking about how cute their kids were going to be. 'they will be as smart as Lily and as handsome as James.' Remus smiled. He knew that they were going to be together for a very long time.  
  
Peter was looking around to see if anyone was staring at him in a suspicious way. He had in fact been in a death eater meeting, he was soon to get the dark mark. And he was quite sure that he wanted to be a death eater.  
  
When James and Lily were shown to their new dormitory, which was the heads dorm. They were so excited. They could change their password when ever they wanted to. They could have whoever they wanted in there, but not to stay the night. They got their own bathrooms, and rooms.  
  
When they entered through the picture of a family of four, they found a common room much like the common room at Gryffindor tower but smaller. There were plenty of chairs and couches and two tables, a great fireplace and two stare cases that let to their rooms.  
  
Lily ran up to her room which was to the right. The room was bare and white. There was a four poster bed right in the middle of the room, and a dresser, wardrobe, vanity/desk and a big comfy chair next to a window.  
  
Lily ran and jumped on her bed, it was so soft, she thought.  
  
James wasn't as excited as Lily. When he went to his room he found he had the exact same style of room as lily. But they had both been given permission to use magic to change things around. Change the color of the walls and the like.  
  
Lily's bathroom was the biggest bathroom she had ever been in. There was a huge tub in one corner and a shower in the other. A toilet in the middle and on the door wall there was a sink and mirror.  
  
By the time that she was done "redecorating" her room her walls were forest green and all her wooden things were mahogany. The chair she liked, because when she sat in it, it consumed her, the chair was dark blue, and warn out.  
  
James made his walls dark blue and all his wooden things cheery. His chair was dark green so he kept it that way.  
  
When they were done putting all their things away and getting everything situated they met back in the common room and sat one the couch closest to the fire, just sitting next to each other was enough comfort for both of them.  
  
The next morning school would start and they would get into their old routine, and being heads.  
  
Lily fell asleep on James, and when James realized that she had fallen asleep he carried her up to her bed and took off her robes and tucked her in. when he kissed her forehead she smiled.  
  
"I love you Lily, even if you don't love me." James whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too." She said, but James wasn't sure if it was her talking or the sleep deprivation.  
  
  
  
A.N. Man.. I know this chapter sucks.. I thought it would turn out better but it didn't. tell me what you think.. I still need to read LaminaCourts story.. I'm just slow and lazy.. ahhhh. review.. please.. 


	30. James has a Secret

A/N. Hello.. I hope you don't hate me for making you wait this long I was reading this really cool story called The Gilded Lily. You should check it out. It was pretty neat. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was in heaven, if you were to ask her what she thought of her knew life style, she would tell you that she loved it and that she was sad that she didn't think about changing before last year.  
  
She loved the fact that she could say that she was dating the cutest guy she had ever seen. James was the perfect guy and she loved him, even if they hadn't been together that long, but she knew that it was love. Her new life was what she had always dreamed it to be like. The students at Hogwarts thought that they had had Lily Evans figured out, but then she up's and changes on them. Now she was the perfect girl, every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted to be with her. Her best friends were the most popular guys Hogwarts had ever seen, and the cutest.  
  
When she woke up the morning after their arrival at Hogwarts, everything Lily was going through was sinking in. Lily knew that being head girl was not going to be easy but she was capable of anything. Her bed was the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on. James had put her to bed, because she had fallen asleep on him.  
  
The best part about your best friend/boy friend only living right across the hall was great. If Lily ever needed him and she would have to do was either walk to him or scream and he would come running.  
  
He loved her. And she loved him.  
  
Lily woke up considerable early considering how she was so nervous yesterday. She went to wake James up.  
  
She shook him lightly.  
  
"James, wake up.. its time for school. Hello is there anyone in that cute head of yours? Fine I will do this my way." Lily climbed into bed with him and cuddled against his chest, before putting her cold hands on his back. He woke up instantly and started to push Lily away.  
  
"five more minutes." He mumbled.  
  
"Nope. You have to get up because we are suppose to meet with Dumbledore. Remember?" James just looked at Lily. He really didn't want to get up, but with Lily around he knew that he was going to have to get up.  
  
"Sleep Nazi." He said when Lily was just about out of his room.  
  
"I heard that." Lily said as she made her way back to her own room to take a shower and get ready for their first day of school.  
  
Their first day of classes went by smoothly, and without a prank. Which in Lily's opinion was completely out of whack. She was still waiting for one at the end of the day, but it never did come.  
  
Lily knew that something was wrong. When she was about ready to go to sleep that night she heard Sirius and James talking.  
  
"Man. I never knew you liked her that much. Hell I didn't even know you liked her until last year. So you are really going to do it?" Sirius asked. And for the first time in quite some time he seemed well serious.  
  
"Yeah. I am. But not for quite some time, I don't want her to think that I rush into things." James said. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Groovy.!" Sirius said.  
  
It sounded as though they were playing chess, but then again lily was up stairs listening and they weren't talking to loudly.  
  
Lily didn't understand what they had been talking about, but she had a feeling that she would know soon enough.  
  
When she walked down the stairs, Sirius and James both froze and looked up at her.  
  
'Man she is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?' James thought.  
  
'hehe I get to be the best man at their wedding.' Sirius thought.  
  
'Why are they both looking at me.' Lily thought.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" James and Sirius both shook their heads. "Then why are you staring at me like that?" She asked  
  
"Well if you must know. We were just talking about you, and you startled us, alittle." Sirius said, prime and properly. He was trying to act civilized.  
  
"Good things I hope." Lily gave a small laugh.  
  
"Always good things Dahling." Sirius said, while smiling his most cheesiest smile.  
  
Lily laughed as she sat on a chair that was facing the fire, and was away from James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey James I was wondering. This year, since it is our last. We should have yearbook." Lily said as she turned around to talk to James and Sirius.  
  
"Lils, we don't know what a yearbook is.." James said.  
  
"Well it's a book that summarizes everything that well do this year. With pictures of all the students in our year and all events." Lily explained.  
  
"yeah that sounds.. uhhh.. interesting." Sirius said.  
  
They didn't stay up to late knowing that they did still have classes tomorrow. But before the students knew it, it was already October first.  
  
Lily and James had already come up with a great idea for the Halloween dance. A mid-evil theme, and all the necessities.  
  
The yearbook was also planned. Along with appointing people to take pictures and edit the yearbook. Lily and James became the editors because they were head boy and head girl. Everyone else was suppose to take pictures. Lily vowed to take pictures as well.  
  
All that they had left to do before the dance was get their costumes and some magical film.  
  
  
  
A/N. Hello.. how is everyone. Hope you liked this chappie. Please review I will always be your friend and I will love you forever. 


	31. More Crazy Dreams

A.N. HEY.. I'm back.. don't hate me.. I don't own anything.. please review.. more info at bottom..  
  
The dance was all set. Lily had her costume and all the make-up she would ever need for the rest of her life. She was going as, of course, a mid- evil princess. As was James going as a mid-evil prince. They had to go together because they were the heads, but that didn't bother them much.  
  
Lily hadn't heard from Debbie in a while, so naturally she was a little worried, what with the prophecy and all. But Debbie would never kill herself and Lily knew that.  
  
The dance was to be the next night and Lily wanted to get her beauty sleep. She had finished her homework for that week a whole week early and knew that she could finish next week's homework, next week.  
  
Lily went to sleep at nine o'clock, which for her is quite early. Lily wanted to be sure everything was going to work fine, she was going to wake up the next morning at five; even if it was a Saturday. James didn't know of her plans to wake him up right along side of her, but he had a feeling she was going to.  
  
James wanted to let Lily know that he loved her and that he was going to ask her to marry him on graduation, during his speech but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. It was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Lily knew that he was planning something, but she didn't think that it would be for that long away. James would cave and give the ring to her for Christmas.  
  
Lily didn't sleep to well that night; she had a night mare.  
  
She was in a long white room, some what like a hospital room. She felt scared and afraid of what was going to be happening in this room.  
  
There was a flash of light and there were now people in the room. People that didn't look very happy. Lily could see that they or most of them had the dark mark tattooed on their arms. One man walked right through Lily.  
  
Once it seemed like there were to many people in the room to move. A man with a black cloak on to cover his face entered the room. Lily assumed it was Voldimort.  
  
"My servants I want that girl. She has been somewhat of a nuisance but she will provide us all with the necessary powers that we need in order to victor over the ministry of magic. I want her to join the dark side, I will train her as our champion, she will be our secret weapon." Voldimort stopped talking and looked straight at Lily, which she thought no one could see her. "Join us Lily."  
  
Than there was another flash of light and Lily could see her and James. They looked like they were fighting. Lily was crying. They were in the Gryffindor common room, yelling at each other. Lily threw something at James, it looked like a ring.  
  
Lily thought she might be seeing the future; she went and got a close look at the ring. It was a rose shaped diamond with a gold band. It was beautiful.  
  
What could have been so bad that Lily threw her ring at James?  
  
Lily couldn't hear what they were saying; like bad reception only parts of it were coming through.  
  
"How.. you.. I trusted. I. believed.. Cheated. " The Lily said. She could see her lips still moving but nothing was coming through.  
  
"I.. Cheated... not working. me.. Life.. complicated. Debbie's funeral." And James walked off, picking up the rose ring.  
  
Lily was even more confused.. Debbie died? Cheating..  
  
Another light and Lily looked around herself again.  
  
She was in some type of battle taking place. There were deatheaters and auror's all around her. She saw James and a female deatheater battling it out with wandless magic. The female had red hair. It was Lily.. She was a deatheater. Shock ran all through Lily's body. How could she have possible sunk so low as to become a deatheater? Voldimort was standing on top of the hill watching everything and smiling down at the deatheater Lily. What had she gotten herself into.  
  
There was another flash of light and Lily was back in her room awake. Her alarm clock going off.  
  
She was sweating really badly. All of her clothes were soaked and her sheet was wet, she hadn't peed her bed or anything like that, it was just sweat.  
  
Lily sat up.. Did she just have a vision of the future or was it all just her imagination. She thought about it all for a moment. Than put the dream into the back of her mind, she would remember it later if she ever saw that rose carved diamond ring.  
  
She took a shower and went to wake up James.  
  
"James please wake up." Lily said smiling. He was so cute when he was asleep.  
  
She tickled his nose with her wet hair. He slapped her hand away. Lily laughed. James grabbed her by the waist and made her lay next to him.  
  
"For the love of Sirius its only five thirty in the morning." James said groggily. He was not a morning person, if you can't tell, especially when he stayed up late last night playing wizarding chess with Remus.  
  
Lily coddled with him for about a half and hour and made him get up. She wasn't going to worry him with the dream she had had.  
  
After he had showered they went down to the great hall to have breakfast then get things ready for the mid-evil Halloween dance.  
  
James kissed Lily on the top of the head when everything was ready for the dance. He was proud of her; she had been working hard on the yearbook and the dance for about a month. Everyone was going to love the decorations.  
  
The place was all black and there were alter candles everywhere but none hanging from the air. Lily had hung up black ivy everywhere, the place looked creepy even to James. But it was Halloween after all.  
  
Dumbldore had told them both that they had done an great job and to go get ready he had some special touches he wanted to add.  
  
James and Lily raced off to put their costumes on, there was only an hour left before the dance, and they had to be the first ones in the great hall.  
A.N. Yeah I know I suck.. I thought this chapter was ok. Sorry to all my loyal readers. My computer was down for quite awhile, and my grandma died.. so.. how has everyone been. 


	32. What a Halloween Dance

I pulled out the big pencil for this one. I hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter, but I wouldn't mind owning it, would you?  
Lily stared at herself in the mirror; she looked like she belonged in some fairy tale. She smiled at her reflection. James would be waiting for her down in their common room. She was happy. The creepy dream completely forgotten.  
  
James, of course, looked great. Just like a knight out of the twelfth century. He knew that he and Lily were going to have a great time at the dance. They had done a great job on the decorations and were afraid to see what Dumbldore was doing to the great hall right now. He knew that it would be great no matter.  
  
James was done in a flash so he had quite awhile to wait for Lily to get all of her make up on. Even though Lily went as fast as she could it still took quite some time.  
  
When she did come down the stairs it was like time stopped and everything went real slow. She looked beautiful, and that was an understatement.  
  
"Wow Lily." Was all James could say, but the look that he gave Lily told her that she looked very nice.. Underline the nice.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Potter." Lily said as she walked across the room. "We had better get going. I think we still have about fifteen minutes, but you don't have to walk in these slippers, so lets get a move on." Lily said making her way to the exit.  
  
James just followed to transfixed in her beauty. He would have followed her anywhere.  
  
Lily's dress was a deep hunter green, ball gown style, with all the trimmings. (I am not very good at describing clothes, just think of some princessy gown.. thanks). Her hair was done on the top of her head in a funky kind of twist. And little green slippers for her feet.  
  
James cloak matched Lily's dress. He had on breeches and a cotton shirt, and a sword at his waist. Only to protect his true love from the evil villains that might jump out at them.  
  
James and Lily arrived as one of the first couples there. Everyone moved out of the way to let them pass as if they were really royalty. Lily laughed, and James raised one eyebrow at her.  
  
The great hall was exactly how they had left it, it seemed. Dumbldore greeted them and told them that he had a special surprise, but it would have to wait tell later on in to the evening.  
  
Dumbldore opened the doors for everyone to enter, everyone was mesmerized by the decorations. Lily smiled, James smiled back at her.  
  
"And let us began with the dancing." James said above everyone else.  
  
The music started, there was a D.J. he was playing No doubts "Running" (yeah I know it wasn't in that era but I hate disco.)  
  
"Run, running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
With you right by my side"  
  
Everyone started dancing. Lily and James, Sirius and some girl that Lily didn't know.  
  
"Me, I'm the one you chose  
  
Out of all the people  
  
You wanted me the most"  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight, Lils." James whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you. You look like a real prince. I think we belong in some sort of fairy tale."  
  
"And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love"  
  
Lily held James a little tighter than before. She was feeling a little dizzy, almost like she couldn't hold herself up.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want to sit down?" James asked, sounding concerned  
  
Lily tried to tell him that she was fine, but the words wouldn't come out, something was wrong. The world in Lily's eyes started spinning, she didn't know what was happening, than there was nothing.  
  
James didn't know what was going on, he was helping Lily go sit down when all of a sudden she just went limp, completely limp. She had fainted or passed out, James wasn't sure.  
  
He picked her up and went to the hospital wing only after clearing everyone out of his way. Something was wrong.  
  
Lily was dreaming again; the types of dreams that she was having lately, the scary Voldimort dreams.  
  
She saw herself older, with longer hair. She was brushing her hair in front of a vanity mirror. She had the dark mark on her arm. There was a black robe hanging on the door.  
  
She was a deatheater, that was obvious, but why?  
  
The older Lily stood up, put on the black cloak and appareated. Lily was pulled right along with her.  
  
They were in some sort of cave; looking off into an ocean somewhere. The older Lily congered up a chair for her to sit on. She started talking to herself.  
  
"You can kill people. You can kill people. You can kill people." She sighed a great big sigh. The sky seemed to turn black, and there was no light anywhere. The older Lily looked up. "It is time." She said to herself.  
  
The younger Lily didn't know what to say or do. Was she truly to become a deatheater. Why are all of these dreams haunting her if she is not. The older Lily appareated and once again our Lily was pulled along with her.  
  
Voldimort was standing in front of everyone, older Lily walked up and stood next to him. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"You all have failed me. I trusted you to help our champion during the battle in front of the Ministry of Magic, but you did not. You will be punished." He yelled at them. The older Lily smiled.  
  
"Champion you can practice your skills on these minions." Voldimort said turning towards Lily.  
  
The older Lily looked to be concentrating when out of nowhere this white light begins to glow around her. Than all of the deatheaters were knocked off their feet. Voldimort laughed.  
  
Our Lily knew that she couldn't do wandless magic. What had changed?  
  
The next thing she knew she was in a small room with a desk and a chair in front of it; an interrogation room.  
  
The older Lily was sitting in front of it, staring at the man on the other side. It was Remus Lupin, older but still the same one.  
  
"Why?" Was all he said shaking his head.  
  
"I had to do what I had to do." The older Lily said through her teeth.  
  
"But she was only a child. You discus me Lily." Remus spat, and turned and nodded at the big mirror that was against one wall.  
  
"Well if it's any consolation I don't like ware wolves either." Lily yelled back at him, standing up. Than out of nowhere the older Lily started laughing.  
  
The younger Lily just stood there watching in horror as dominators took Lily away.  
  
The younger Lily followed them; afraid of what she was about to see. The dominators slammed the older Lily down into a chair and tied her tight.  
  
They were going to administer her with their kiss.  
  
Then there was another flash of light and Lily woke up to have Madam Pomfrey looking at her with concern.  
  
James jumped up when he saw Lily open her eyes. Lily started crying, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop. What was she to become when she got older? What was she going to do that was so bad that she was going to have her soul taken away from her?  
  
James smoothed the hair around her face. He didn't know what was wrong; but with girls no one ever knows what's wrong. The dance was over by now, and Lily didn't feel like dancing anyway.  
  
She felt fine, just like she had gotten done with a short nap. Pomfrey made her stay the rest of the night to look after her. She made James leave; to go get some rest his self.  
  
James had told her that he loved her and that he would see her in the morning. Lily smiled, and told him that she loved him to and all that wonderful stuff.  
A/N.. so.. what do you think, should I lay off on the dreams, cause I like hinting about what might, underline the might happen.. I'm just going to play it off on the dreams in the earlier chapters were bogus, if that's what your wondering.. Have a nice day, and review please. 


End file.
